The Fifth Man: Omake Files
by Alex Mcpherson
Summary: Omakes for my series, extending on events mentioned or not mentioned in the series. Update: Chapter 18. The first colony, set within the TFM'verse, Tell-not-Show again, but with huge speech from, ahem, Harry, later on in life.
1. Safehouse Switch in Ipswich

**Omake Files - The Fifth Man**

_January, 1996: Ipswitch, Suffolk - South East England_  
The said it'd be a cold day in hell when Voldemort would decide to _not_ kill Harry. Well, Harry really wished that hell would warm up.

He had been caught by the fucker when i had gone to one of the various safehouses that the failing Order had set up throughout the south of England. He really didn't like how Snape _forgot_ to mention just which of the safehouses he 'gave intel on' to voldemort when he told them that to secure his position, he had to give up a few. Or rather, he _forgot_ to include the Ipswich safehouse when he told them a which ones he had to give up. Ipswich being the one that Harry was assigned to check on their weekly checkup rota.

As it was, Molder, as Harry began to call the git, had been waiting for Harry when he arrived.

"Ah, Hello Harry. Wonderful to see you again." the creepily chipper Molder greeted him.

"Thomas Molder." Harry greeted back warily. Each time 'Molder' had met him since the graveyard - baring the incident at the DoM ofcourse, Harry and 'Molder' had greeted each other the similar way. Last time Harry tried to jump the gun, he got disarmed by hidden foes. It was rather odd. It's like the fucker was playing psychology games with him - as if the weekly Moldy-induced nightmare wasn't enough. Each 'meeting' would last no less than 20 minutes, no more than 30, depending on how lucky Harry was with his guesses about where those DE's were hidden. He was getting better. Last months' meeting had only lasted 22minutes - snapes' count (since he was one of the hidden ones that time)

"Ah, You have a new nickname for me." Molder smiled (un)pleasantly at him. "tell me, what muggle reference is this one?"

Harry slowly sat down across from Molder, not daring to look around again for the hidden DE's. He had other sense for that. "Ever watched TV when you wereliving at that Orphanage?"

Molder smiled darkly, "You know the answer to that question."

"Yeah well there's this new program. you should check it out."

"And the last one i 'checked out' was a cartoon." molder pointed out with a fake pout. "You know I don't like those."

"Oh come on, those Road Runner/Wil-E Coyote cartoons were great!" Harry protested like the kid he had never been. "I mean... Its like this weird metaphor for our lives. Me as the Road runner, you as the Coyote! I mean.. each time you try..." Harry trailed off with a big grin.

Molder couldn't help the slight twitch at the corners of his mouth. "I suppose."

They stared at each other unblinkingly for a few minutes, before Molder asked, "And, pray tell, what is the show you watched recently and liked so much as to name me after one of the characters?"

Harry grinned, but didn't answer for a minute.

Molder narrowed his eyes, and Harry answered, rolling his, "The X-files."

"Huh?"

"You know how the Yanks have this organisation, the FBI?"

"Not really. i don't keep up with that sort of thing even for england."

"well, it stands for, Federal Bureau of Investigation."

"Odd."

"Yeah. Anyway, the muggles have this theory, and from this theory, this program was born. Based on large what-ifs about it. You'll like it. Its got wacky things. You won't believe how many of the stories from it were actually real things that were magical cover-ups. No-wonder the yanks' dont have an office dealing with what to use as the cover-up."

"Intriguing."

"Yeah. I like it. The lead 'investigator' is a guy called Moulder - with a u. and I thought... Voldemort... drop the mort. Vold. mold. Molder."

"Interesting."

"I thought so. cruciatus worthy i think." Harry joked.

"And you want me to cast that on you?"

"Not really, but you were thinking it before i said it."

"True."

they stared at each other, before Harry shot up and blindly cast a spell at the wall behind him, scoring a direct hit on a disillusioned death eater. Molder had moved at the same time, although he had gone to cast at Harry.

--

Harry fled, clutching his left arm tightly to stop the blood flow, and carefully glanced at his watch. _19 minutes, new record_. he thought. He turned down into a back alley that was mostly filled with rubbish, and picked up a broom hidden by disillusionment charm without looking down for the ripple. His eyesight wasn't good enough to make out the ripple - and since it was hidden between other objects, you wouldnt know it was there unless you either knew to look for it or accidentally stumbled on it. Within a second, he had mounted and kicked off, and the charm extended itself over him, so no one would see a curiously posed flying boy.

He circled the area, hoping to get a look at who had been there with 'Molder', but it was no joy - within a second of being visible to him, they had apparated away.

Except for Voldemort. He just looked at him, and cast a spell. Since it was neither green nor red, nor any other spell he recognised, Harry was caught by his curiousity just a second too long, and the spell hit his broom.

it was enough.

_Unknown date: Bridge, Starship Enterprise - Unknown Location_  
He woke up in a round room, surrounded by men (and one black woman) wearing plain shirts with just a stylised arrow over their left breast, all staring at him.

The one in the middle, some 30-year old guy with gold on his shirt, stood to attention.

The blue-shirted man who had stood just behind his left shoulder, exclaimed, "My god Jim, He's alive!"

--


	2. Boldly goin were no wizard has gon befor

**Omake Files - The Fifth Man**

_-- Previously:_

_Unknown date: Bridge, Starship Enterprise - Unknown Location_  
He woke up in a round room, surrounded by men (and one black woman) wearing plain shirts with just a stylised arrow over their left breast, all staring at him.

The one in the middle, some 30-year old guy with gold on his shirt, stood to attention.

The blue-shirted man who had stood just behind his left shoulder, exclaimed, "My god Jim, He's alive!"

--

_Unknown date: Sickbay, Starship Enterprise - Unknown Location_  
He slowly came to, and heard strange beeps and whistles and stuff he couldn't describe in the background.

What woke him, was a conversation between 3 people. One sounded old, one sounded curious, while the other just sounded stoic.

"He can't be older than 15. My god Jim, he's got scars on 'im I only ever saw on the old veterans of the Romulan war."

"How did he get here?" The curious one asked, and this time, the stoic one spoke.

"I have scanned the bridge many times, and so far they are all inconclusive. However, some of the data from Dr McCoy's scans have lead me to believe that he came through a large rip in the Space-Time Continuum, possibly by accident considering that he appeared shocked by the event the moment he appeared."

"Which means?" the curious one asked.

"Which means that someone, somewhere, poked a hole through the fabric of the space-time-"

the old one cut him off. "Which means he has no god-damn idea Jim."

"... Indeed." the stoic one finished in response, his voice not quite that stoic, almost like he was vaguely amused but not surprised at the old guy's comment.

"Indeed? That all you have to say?" the old guy asked.

"Indeed."

"Why you inhuman, green-blooded sonofa-"

"Bones!" the curious one half-shouted, cutting the guy off.

"Sorry."

"That is quite alright, Dr McCoy. I am quite used to your inability to socialise with me and my fellow vulcans."

"What... I... er..."

"Thank you spock." the curious one commented, amusement written in his voice quite clearly.

"You are welcome."

Harry groaned, and sat up. Less then a second later, the doctor - McCoy, Harry presumed, was next to, pushing him back on the bed. "Easy, kid."

Harry scowled at him, and stoically, told him, "Who you calling kid, old man?"

Bones stared. With strange timing, the corners of their mouths twitched, quirked, then turned into a full blown smile.

"Hey, i'm not the old man." he began, and then pointed at the other blue-shirted man in the room. "He's the old one."

Harry looked at him, and barely glanced at his ears, noting their pointiness. Said man raised an eyebrow, and Harry thought he saw a glint of amusement in his eyes, but that was the only sign of emotion he saw from the guy.

"So you're spock then." Harry commented.

the gold-shirted man raised his own eyebrow at him, while 'Bones' asked, "How did you know that?"

Harry shrugged, and said, "There's 2 ways i wake up. Be thankful I woke up the 2nd way and not the first."

"huh?" the 2 normal-eared blokes asked.

"Please, Explain?" Spock asked after Harry glanced at them.

"Oh. right. I either wake up slowly, gaining awareness of my surroundings, or I shoot up into a combat pose and kick whoevers' nearest to me."

At their looks, he rolled his eyes and added, "Some kind of defence mechanism. if i wake up somewhere dangerous - and believe me, It's happened - or someone posing danger to me is near... Anyway otherwise i wake up the slow way."

"Ah, then yes, you are correct - We are thankful." Spock replied.

Harry looked at him curiously, and asked the other two in a stage-whisper, "What's a vulcan?"

--

_Unknown Date + 1 day: Engineering, Starship enterprise - Unknown Location, - 5 LY's to Earth.  
_"I cannae fix it Cap'n." the scottish engineer grumbled. "_'well, work a miracle scotty. We need the transporters online 2 hours ago.'_" the engineer mimicked in frustration, as he poked his head into an angled holein the wall, where he proceeded to mess with the gibbins. "Lousy reputation." he grumbled more.

"Scotty." A chipper and amused captain greeted loudly as Scotty pulled his head away. Scotty jumped in fright and banged his head for his trouble.

"Damnit sir, donnae do tha'."

"Do what?" the captain asked around a full blown knowing and amused grin.

"Never mind. What cannae do fer yeh Cap'n?" Scotty asked, expectantly.

"What, I can't come down to engineering just to see my old buddy scotty?" Jim asked, faking being insulted.

"Sir, 'member who yer speakin' ter. I cannae think of'a single time ye came 'ere justa see me. And you'no why? Cause, ye've never come 'ere to just see me."

"Right. fine. You heard about our... hitchhiker?"

"Yeah."

"He claims' he's from scotland. think you could check that out for me?"

"So ye did come'ere for sumthin."

Jim held up his hands in mock surrender. "You caught me red-handed."

"Yeah yeah, ya gold-shirt. i'll be a minute. Justa' gotta finish that miracle you wanted yesterday."

"right. ETA on that?"

"5 hours tops."

"then I'll expect it done in 2."

Scotty waited till he was gone before he sighed and frustratingly grumbled about his own decision to go for a "miracle worker" thing.

--


	3. the bigger the change

**Omake Files - The Fifth Man**

_-- Previously:_

_Unknown Date + 1 day: Engineering, Starship enterprise - Unknown Location, - 5 LY's to Earth.  
_"I cannae fix it Cap'n." the scottish engineer grumbled. "_'well, work a miracle scotty. We need the transporters online 2 hours ago.'_" the engineer mimicked in frustration, as he poked his head into an angled holein the wall, where he proceeded to mess with the gibbins. "Lousy reputation." he grumbled more.

"Scotty." A chipper and amused captain greeted loudly as Scotty pulled his head away. Scotty jumped in fright and banged his head for his trouble.

"Damnit sir, donnae do tha'."

"Do what?" the captain asked around a full blown knowing and amused grin.

"Never mind. What cannae do fer yeh Cap'n?" Scotty asked, expectantly.

"What, I can't come down to engineering just to see my old buddy scotty?" Jim asked, faking being insulted.

"Sir, 'member who yer speakin' ter. I cannae think of'a single time ye came 'ere justa see me. And you'no why? Cause, ye've never come 'ere to just see me."

"Right. fine. You heard about our... hitchhiker?"

"Yeah."

"He claims' he's from scotland. think you could check that out for me?"

"So ye did come'ere for sumthin."

Jim held up his hands in mock surrender. "You caught me red-handed."

"Yeah yeah, ya gold-shirt. i'll be a minute. Justa' gotta finish that miracle you wanted yesterday."

"right. ETA on that?"

"5 hours tops."

"then I'll expect it done in 2."

Scotty waited till he was gone before he sighed and frustratingly grumbled about his own decision to go for a "miracle worker" thing.

--

_Unknown Date + 3 days: Mess hall, Starship Enterprise  
_Harry sighed as he looked at what passed for meat on this ship. He looked at the Scottish Engineer curiously and asked, "Do this ships' cooks even know what real bacon looks like?"

Scotty shook his head. "Dont question. Tha cooks are mighty bit sens'tive o'er their cookin'."

Harry sighed again, as he took a second to understand what the guy had said. his scottish accent was a _tad bit_ strong. In the same way that Hagrid used to be a _tad bit_ taller than him when he was a baby. Not even the hogsmeade villagers - who were genuine scots with the genuine accent - had accents this strong. almost like the guy was faking it.

He sighed again once he did understand what was said.

"So run it by me again... Parallel what?"

"Realities."

"Riiight..."

"Say, that red-head girlfriend o' yours, tell me, how hot is she really?" scotty asked.

As soon as he realised what was asked, he sighed again. The parallel realities and the "Harry Potter series by JK Rowling" had been explained to him and he really hated it.

"I have no girlfriend. Seriously, why would i want to go out with someone in the middle of a war?"

"Wha? Ya still from the war? but i thought-"

"Yeah. A war. a real war, not the crappy one written into those things you called books. Wars were of the 40-odd kids in my school year, half are already dead just from 4 months of fighting."

"What?"

"Yeah. i was getting ready to go back to Hogwarts for my 6th year when the git struck. Took out a quarter of the kids aswell as kings cross. The rest fled into muggle london or apparated away if they could. That was 4 months ago."

Scotty frowned at that. "tha' neva 'appen' in the books."

"No. nor did that sonofabitch have _draco malfoy_ try to kill dumbledore. And dumbledore isn't such a bloody evil ravenclaw as he appears in those books."

"what? he aint evil."

"No? why would he send hagrid to both pick me up then pick up the stone? why would he have the mirror in an open classroom, sure that i, with the cloak, would find it? and lets not forget the fact that a proper defence wouldnt let anyone past the first hurdle, nevermind all of them for an untrained wizard like i was at the time according to that book."

"according to that book?"

"I wasn't as lazy as in that book. Snape was more of a bastard though, and after the first 3 lessons, Neville was banned by his grandmother from ever attending any potions lesson given by the git. Although Neville never did make a weapon of mass destruction out of... boil-remover potions and what not. atleast, not on purpose. Man, just last week he used his 'special formula' to blow up a death eater hide-out."

Harry continued to list various difference (sometimes overstating some for dramatic effect, like neville's potion - it didnt destroy anything, but injured those death eaters) and the sounds-fake-scot listened with rapt fascination.

Harry sighed though when he spotted what was different about this enterprise from what he had heard from Trekkies about - he had only made the connection the previous day, having never watched the show nor learned much about it. what he did know was different from the experience, as scotty's books were different from his experiences.

--


	4. The Multiverse Adventures

**The Omake Files - The Fifth Man**

_Uss George Hammond, Heading towards Icarus Base_

Eli Wallace laughed as Colonel Potter regailed one of his reality-jumping adventures. He had just told about the time he appeared on the _Enterprise_, as in, Original-series, _Kirk_'s enterprise.

"So his accent really was a fake?" He asked as he settled down.

"Oh yeah." Harry affirmed, smiling widely. "Spock finally told me just as they beamed me down to the lab of one of their temporal science geeks." Then his smile faltered for a second. "Of course, 'dramatic effect' and all that, when I returned, I asked Spock if the transporter malfunctioned or something, because I saw a duplicate of me stood with them. Well, almost like me."

"Oh?" Eli asked, going wide-eyed. "So what happened to him? Was it like the time Kirk was split-"

Harry shook his head. "Nope. More like the William and Thomas Riker malfunction."

Eli grinned. "Cool. So what happened to him?"

"He wanted to stay. Had all sorts of stuff he wanted to do." He smiled a bit wider, and added, "Said he wanted to make sure that as far as that universe is concerned, the events from the fifth movie, _Never Happened_."

Eli nodded with a giggle. "So. Ever end up in the Star Wars reality?"

One of their audience, who hadn't been quite so amused with the whole thing, groaned. It was rapidly becoming known that Eli Wallace was a bit of a Sci-fi nut.

The groan became audible when everyone noticed the odd look on Harry's face, as he looked upwards, amused, abashed and embarrassment written on his face.

--

_Death Star II, The Emporers' Tower_

"Goood..." The emporer said, drawing out the word a little bit. "I can feel your anger..."

Suddenly, the moment was ruined when a smiling Harry Potter appeared from behind a pillar. "Hey Gramps!"

The emporer sputtered, and angrily responded, "I told you never to call me that."

--

_Uss George Hammond_

"That was the 4th reality." Harry spoke, as the groans died down. Then with a grin, he added, "And the 6th, but that one was prequal era."

"What happened? In both?"

"Return of the Jedi, Death Star II's tower, Emporer was rather pissed off when I told him that those tribbles somehow got into the super weapons' inner workings. Apparently, they're quite..." He paused, and thought for a moment, before he said, "Conductive. Lando later told me before I left that there were lots of explosions when he flew inside it, because of the _malfunction_."

"Tribbles?" one member of the audience asked.

"Yeah, I forgot but, well, I sort of had one in a backpack that I took with me when I left the _Enterprise_. They had just been to K-7 when I appeared, you'see."

"And you spread them to three other realities?" Eli asked.

Harry nodded. "Wolverine was so angry with me because of that that when all was said and done and one of the healing mutants and got me my leg back, Xavier put him on suspension."

"Wait, you visited the X-men reality?"

"One of the _Marvel_ realities, actually." Harry corrected. "You forget that of all the different 'realities', some are shown to be connected with other comic series. Iron Man was the Sorcerer Supreme in that one. Thankfully. He did his own brand of magic to open a portal for me, but told me that he couldn't send me back to my own... as it was, he could only put me on a path through the realities that would lead me back to my own on the shortest route. Like the realities were, stacked, and I couldn't go further than a few of them closer to my own."

"So did you go to any realities that weren't... TV shows or comics, or Books... Or any other form of media in this or your original reality?" Eli asked.

"A few. But I spent a few years in those." Harry replied. "I'm just thankful that total time in different realities didn't age my body any, and when i returned I found that it was simply my mind affected... my mind is actually 20 years older than my body because of it."

Eli sat back, and mulled that over. He already knew that Harry had been through a time-loop of sorts, it was one of the stories that Harry had told him about the stargate program after he'd finished watching Dr Jackson's primer video.

"Still telling tales?" A woman spoke up, having entered partway through the short summary of the marvel reality. Eli recognised her as Colonel Carter, the commander of the _George Hammond_.

Harry looked up at her, and smiled wickedly. "Now why would I lie?"

Sam looked to Eli, and with a joking wink, told him, "Don't believe a word. he tried to get me to believe that he actually met the roadrunner in his..." she glanced at Harry as she said, unsure, "8th? or 9th reality visit."

"Why wouldn't I believe that?"

Sam shared in a stage-whisper, "He keeps saying that he managed to run on thin-air between the tops of two cliffs and didn't fall."

"Hey, that reality worked more on the power of belief that my magic did in my original reality!" Harry protested. "Why do you think Will-E only ever fell when he realised he wasn't on firm ground?"

"it's a cartoon."

Harry nodded, and finished, "And despite the 2-Dimensional appearance, it was quite 3-Dimensional to me."

"Wait, it actually, _looked_ like a cartoon?" Eli asked.

"Different realities, different rules. I'm just gratefull this reality is close enough to my own that my magic works mostly the same way." In demonstration, Harry conjured a T-shirt that had an image, depicting a cartoon version of himself, frozen in a running position between two cliff edges, holding a board on a stick, with the caption, "I believe I can fly."

"Oh god, that's corny." Sam grumbled, but she was chuckling.

"I like it." Eli said. "Can I keep it?"

Harry sighed with a sad smile. "Conjured items don't last long. sorry. It's mostly a... I guess, magic version of a hologram. Solid to touch, can take it anywhere, but it only lasts as long as the magic energy does that sustains the spell. I'm lucky if one lasts a day or two." He indicated the shirt. "That'll last long enough for someone to get the basic image enough that we can produce a real one by the time we arrive at Icarus..."

--

_Roadrunner universe_

Harry picked up the hopeless coyote after he once again fell down. He calmly corrected the various 'injuries' to the cartoon character, and as the coyote awoke, Harry put his hand behind his back, then brough ti back, revealing a placard, stating, "You really need to find new prey."

The coyote, in the same manner, replied, "What prey? There's only the roadrunner to eat."

Puff! "Meep Meep." Puff!

Harry looked at the raw steak on a dinner plate that the Roadrunner nicely dropped off for them. Placard-talk again, Harry said, "Well, thankfully there's no rock falling down from above to ruin it."

The coyote looked up, and whimpered. Harry rolled his eyes and a second later, the rock gently landed away from the pair and the food.

-

**Authors note:**

Sorry! I couldn't help it. and now this chapter makes the catagory selection properly set now. hehe.


	5. Authors' Prerogative

**The Omake Files - The Fifth Man**

_Uss George Hammond, Heading towards Icarus Base_

"So how many realities do you think you were in over those years?" Eli asked.

Harry shrugged. "no more than 30.. quite a few I spent no more than a few months in, one or two even less, but mostly, no more than 2 or 3 years to a single reality."

"How did you manage? I mean, as you said, different realities, different rules? did you have magic in any of them?"

Harry nodded, smiling at the eager 'Math Boy'. "I was in a few where i didn't, and a few where it's use was quite... different. Like in that cartoon'verse. And I managed quite well, in a few..." He faltered, and then added, "But not in every single one."

Eli thought for a moment, before someone in their audience asked, "What was the weirdest?"

"The last reality I visited, a normal-type one." Harry answered straight away.

"How was a normal-type reality the weirdest?" Eli asked. He understood what Harry meant, of course. One where it was most likely _not_ a TV show, movie, or Book in any of the realities he had visited, were Fate and Irony liked to dwell.

Grinning, Harry answered, "It's not the 'normality' of the 'verse I was in that made it weird. It was someone I met." Then he grimaced, "As well as all the other... 'people' I met in relation to a few other things he showed me."

Seeing them eager to hear this, he began.

--

_Middle of Nowhere, North West of England_

He looked about, really worried about this arrival. Usually, he was near people who could help or knew people who could help him make the jump. The few times he wasn't, he was still around people, just that he had to go hunting for that help.

This was the first time he appeared in the bloody middle of Nowhere, _alone_. At least he recognised the general area, as after seeing a signpost in the distance, and walking towards it for a few hours, he recognised the design as that used on A-Roads in england. and the name helped him with the general area he was in. He didn't chance apparition in case his magic, like in other realities, had different rules to work on. And he needed to know who could help him anyway.

Then he heard a car in the distance, coming along the road beside which the signpost was stood. He hauled out onto the side of the road, ready to act all hitchhikerish.

The big Citreon Grand C4 Picasso, silver, that stopped made him grateful that Irony this time was taking it easy on him, as normally, the hitchhiker had to ride in either a pickup with chickenboxes on the back, or some traveller in a tiny car that was packed full of that person's gear.

AS it pulled up, he made his way to the passenger door, the knuck sound indicating the doors were just unlocked. He put his backpack in the back, and then got into the front passanger seat.

"Thanks." he said to the driver, who looked only a few years younger than him. Obviously that meant the driver was actually older, as the war in his home reality had had an aging effect on Harry. Harry held in the gulp, he knew that new drivers tended to be... well he didn't wish to say.

the driver nodded, and pulled off. After a minute of silence, he spoke. "So where are you headed, Mr Potter?"

That had Harry flumoxed - nothing he had visible had his name on it. "How did you know-"

"I just do. Don't have anywhere to go?" Harry shook his head. "Alright, then I'm sure you wont mind coming to mine to get changed or anything." The guy sniffed a bit, then pressed a button and the passenger window went down.

"I don't smell..." Harry whispered, as he lifted an arm. he put it back down and choked, "okay, maybe I do."

--

_Uss George Hammond_

"So how did he know your name?" Eli asked. "I mean, you said, it wasn't..."

Harry nodded, and shrugged. "The Harry Potter books were being adapted into films, actually. As I looked like, but not exactly like, the actor who played me in that reality, Stephen figured it out. Although he figured out my circumtances for different reasons."

Sam spoke up, "You didn't have to tell him?"

With an odd look on his face, as he recalled it, he shook his head. "Now that I remember that..." he smiled slightly, "He said I'd make my home far away from my original. Just realised he meant this." He waved his hands around the room. "This conversation might even be... anyway." Harry quickly stopped and went back to regailing them with the story of that reality.

--

_Stephens' house in a small town in North-west England._

Harry finished dressing, and thanked the home owner and her son who found him. "Thanks, didn't realise how refreshing a shower could be."

Mrs Pemberton nodded, and spoke up, "You know, you look a bit like that actor from... Stephen, what show was it?"

with a twinkle in his eye, Stephen was looking at Harry as he said, "The Harry Potter films. Daniel Radcliffe."

Harry nodded, calmly accepting his existence as a story in this one. After it being the case in several realities already, he was quite used to the idea now. Then what Stephen had said filtered in. "Films?" He asked Stephen, as Ste lead him up to his room, where he switched his computer on. As it was booting up, Harry saw the lads' collection of dvd's. Stephen moved a few to get to 5 that were in a hidden row of the things. He showed them to Harry, who went sort of pale. "Films." he whispered. "I'm a bloody film character."

"Actually, _you_ are a book character. My sister borrowed the 7 books ages ago, and she's read them more than I have. The films were just made as adaptations."

Harry nodded.

Seeing the computer was booted up, Harry asked, "So what is it you can help me with on this?"

"Actually, I wanted to check a few facts. Reality-jumping, yeah?"

Harry raised an eyebrow at the lad, but nodded.

Stephen idly went through some list on a website - he didn't catch the address as Stephen hid it quickly. All he knew was it was a website that could hurt the eyes at night. very white. and Stephen was scrolling quickly enough that he was obviously familiar with the page that he could just skim, not too fast to do so, but too quickly for Harry to make out what it was saying. then he clicked something, and a page came up and Harry finally managed to read something. He raised his eyebrows again.

"This, is a story."

"Yep."

"about me."

"Yep."

Harry paused, as he continued to read. "What's 'The Fifth Man'?" He asked.

Stephen shrugged. "Nothing really. So this is when you made the first jump."

Harry stared. "How the bloody hell could you know that?"

Stephen just chuckled, "Irony hates us both?"

"both?"

"Yeah, this story... I wrote it."

Harry's eyes boggled.

--

_Uss George Hammond_

"Wait, he _wrote_ it? As in, wrote about your reality jumping before you appeared in his reality?"

Harry looked away, and then added, "He was writing it as a collection of 'omakes', small stories, a few scenes, based around a larger story... and..."

"and what?"

"The omakes were written about my adventures during the war, but the main story, was written as happening after it." Then looking at them, he said, "I didn't read much at all, but now that I remember it, I know whyI accepted this as my new home reality so much. The git was writing this stuff as his story."

"But how could he know about the stargate?"

"He didn't tell me, and I didn't really understand it at the time, but at a guess? Like Star Trek is to this reality, this is to his." Blank looks. "A TV show or something. He... even had all of SG-1's names, come to think of it. Said I'd be making my home in another reality after the war, only in 'prophetic terms'. Don't recall his exact words now..."

As Harry frowned, the others shared looks. Then eli brought up the obvious point they were all thinking. "So this, you telling us about these adventures, could be the basis for the omake stories, to tell them through flashbacks?" Harry nodded, lost in thought. "So we're just... he's putting words into my mouth, right?"

Sarcastically, Harry replied, "Yeah, he's putting words into your mouth. and mine."

"Fucking hell that's gotta feel weird." someone said. as heads turned, he added, "Sorry, that was that stephen fella writing this as a scene, and had to make me say that."

"Anyway, after awhile, a few weeks or so, he managed to find some people who could get me back to my own. When I asked, he just said, 'As I'm writing these things, it's writers prerogative to provide a Deus Ex Machina. And I'll be writing that you could use magic in this visit so mind apparating us to America?'" At their looks, Harry added, "And it worked. Bloody fanfiction writer."

Suddenly, Harry felt like he'd been slapped, and a red handprint appeared. Eli had to say, "You just know he's got to write something that makes bad stuff happen to us, now, don't you?"

--

**Authors Note:**

I know I know, bad form. But It was just begging to be included! I mean, I had to reference that in one of the realities, someone got the details correct for this version of Harry! And with dimension or reality jumping, the time he appears doesn't always have to match up as whatever date it was anyway...

and I don't think I've heard of this, the characters being written as coming to the authors' reality... :P I wish.


	6. Relationship Difficulties

**The Omake Files - The Fifth Man**

_Uss Apollo, Maiden Voyage Launch Date._

Colonels Sam Carter and Harry Potter stared at the General. Harry made a show of clearing out his ears, then spoke. "Sir, For a moment there I thought you said that, _I have command_ of the _Apollo_ on it's maiden voyage. I thought Abe-"

"Is going to take command. And you would be right, _after_ the maiden voyage. The Apollo however is to be the testbed for the latest in our M-Generation technologies, given your recent..." General O'Neill paused as though wondering what to say on the subject. He shrugged after a minute, and didn't add anything else. it was obvious what he meant and all the baggage with it.

Sam looked at Harry. "The new model built using what we've learned about it from the Asgard Core... and given what happened with Morg-"

Harry interrupted, "Yes, yes, Asgard who knew more than even we did finding ways to give a kind of form to it to reduce but not entirely eliminate the load placed on the controlling mind. I'm very grateful for that, but... I don't understand, why?"

Jack spoke up. "In all those years you had to look at it, you didn't look at their research did you?"

"Why would I?"

Sam spoke up this time. "We took a look, to see what the asgard knew, because of recent events. They succeeded in creating an asgard clone body with the capabilities of manipulating the energy wavelength in similar ways. One of their tests was similar to the incident with the X-302. They shielded the hyperspace window in as similar way as you had said happened... only it made the ship travel all the way across their home galaxy and a couple hundred thousand lightyears out side of it, in seconds, compared to the 3 hour, 15,000 light year trip they had intended. and as far as the Hyperspace matrix diagnostics were concerned, they had only put in as much energy to do that speed for a few seconds."

Harry nodded. his decades of wading through the Asgard Core both literally and literaturally had taught him much of asgard engineering, aswell as science. While there were people like Doctor McKay and Radek Zalenka as the foremost experts on Ancient Technology, and Sam the foremost expert on the Stargate itself, as well as on Goa'uld tech, Harry was, 90 percent because of the decades spent within the time-dialation field on the Odyssey, the other 10 percent from his three months or so he spent living with him prior to that, likely the only human in three galaxies that knew the most about Asgard Technology. If what Anubis had demonstrated with adding beam technology but still requiring locator beacons was any indication, Harry indeed knew more than even Anubis had gotten from Thor...

Harry knew the exact capabilities of their hyperdrives even before the time-dialation field. The asgard core simply refined his knowledge behind his understanding of why they were at those capabilities.

They ran at peak efficiency, above 95 percent. To travel the distance told with the energy given for the intended speed...

Impossible.

"It was speeded up." Harry said simply. Then smiled. "And you want me to see about getting the Apollo up to... speed?"

O'Neill groaned at the pun, but nodded.

At a final intersection, O'Neill waved Harry into the bridge module of the Apollo. Unlike the Odyssey, whose' first commander preferred the tower as the location of the primary bridge, Ellis preferred the foreward command module, instead of the tower communications module. neither gave any advantage over the other, except viewpoint. The Odyssey had felt like an aircraft carrier with the offset-bridge, while the Daedalus felt like the battlecruiser it was with the bridge in the middle.

And the Apollo would be the same.

-

_Hyperspace, Uss Apollo Bridge_

Harry smiled, his mind quiet, considering what he was doing. He was mentally regulating fluctuations in the M-Enhanced Hyperspace window.

He had been doing so for hours, and thanks to the Asgards' advances in the M-Generation Technology, it was not the burden of focus it had been before.

He was sat in the command chair, towhich the M-Generator was hooked up onto, within the chair. Certain engineers felt like mimicing the Ancients with their control chairs. Unlike the first 3 generations of M-Generators, this design was modular, designed to work together or seperataly. Together, they were capable of generating the various shield forms and weapons with ease. This was the capability (minus the lack of mental burden) of the 2nd Generation M-Generators. Seperately, he could carry one in the bottom of his backpack and use it much like the 3rd generation M-Generators. The 1st generation had been the prototypes built into the X-302, and all F-302M's. the M designating it's 'Magic' Capability. Considering Earth only had one Magic User: Harry, that was quite odd but helpful given the various F-302 engagements Harry had participated in over the years.

Before, it had been tiring for a few minutes to do something moderate with the Magic Energy Fields created by the technology. The hardest had been shielding an X-302 from a Stargate explosion. Compared to that, the F-302M versus Anubis' Mothership above Vis Uban had been a milk run.

Now, He reevaluated the metaphors. Vis Uban was now akin trying to put up with McKay. Harry had been unfortunate enough to have spent a little while with the scientist in recent months, mostly from between Their being kicked out of atlantis by ancients of all races, then his having his own lab at Area 51. The only good part from that time was when Harry got to run a few missions with SG-1 alongside Sheppards' team. Although being younger than the Colonel and only a Lieutenant at the time ensured their interaction was not as he thought it would be now, next time Harry would meet the colonel.

So Vis Uban was like trying to put up with McKay's constant yammering, the exploding stargate was like having a hundred McKay's, while this... this was like McKay wasn't around, but Sam, saying most of the same stuff but as she would. I.e. Not as irritating, if any of it was, which most of it wouldn't be, but in fact quite pleasant, although not as pleasant as some of the things Harry remembered from during the time-dialation field...

Harry coughed as his thoughts went back onto the, problem, he had now. He opened his eyes from his concentration, and saw that some people were holding in laughter. He reviewed his sensory input... or should that be, his memory of the last few minutes, and realised that, to the outside world, he suddenly mentioned the comparison between the stargate explosion incident and the Vis Uban incident. First he was glad he didn't say anything about Sam, then realised, some of the personnel here had met McKay, and shared his view.

Harry looked out of the Viewport of the bridge, a smile on his face.

He took a moment to check their progress. "Status report, Major." He spoke quietly to Marks. Marks' lips twitched, before he replied, "Judging from our first Hyperspace jump distance to duration, we should be about half-way."

Harry nodded. Not the jump in speed as what happened with the Asgard, but then they were experimenting with output then, and had overloaded their M-Generators. With the Apollo's set to a manageble level, they weren't getting even double the speed increase. But it did make the 3-4 week trip now just last 2 weeks. Not much of an increase considering the 4 days of installing modules all over the ship, with links to the one in the command chair and adding it into the ships' control systems interface... but still would get the ship to Atlantis a couple days before it would have had it left, without them, on the original launch date.

Doctor Weir was in for a surprise.

-

_Atlantis Briefing Room_

"Now, I was as surprised at the whole thing, me and the Apollo, and this pre-emptive strike..." Harry was saying. The briefing had broken up and Sheppard and Weir were sticking around. Neither knew that he was SG-1's Harry.

"Excuse me, Colonel Carter?" Weir asked.

Harry paused, then realised that his jacket said the name he preferred...

"Oh, ah... It's me. Harry. Harry Potter."

Weir nodded as she remembered the report. Then she pointed at his jacket.

"Yeah, see... that's a difficult one that. Ahm..." he scratched his head, and then Weir noticed a ring on his finger. She raised her eyebrows. "It's not... _quite_ what it looks like."

"It looks like a wedding ring."

"Then it is what it looks like..."

"Then Congrat-"

Harry interrupted, "It's linked with the whole, 'Time bubble' thing." He would have used a lot of techno babble, but he wanted to keep this bit short. "To be honest, In the bubble, I did become Harry Carter, but since Me and teal'c were the only ones who..." He paused. "And Sam couldn't join me..." He sighed.

"I Get it." Sheppard said. Then added, "So when you suddenly aged, what, 40 years?"

"You look younger than 65 though." Weir shared.

Harry nodded. "I was in a few accidents through the years, and lets just say the Asgard retrofits included some stasis/healing chamber that got a fair amount of use. I've only aged about 2 decades. But yes, when I got to this age, I was given my new rank pending excercises confirming my ability to serve in the Armed Forces with the rank..."

"How's Sam taking it?" Weir asked.

Harry smiled thinly. "Before the bubble, we weren't even together in any romantic way. Lets just say to her, it's like she's lost a close friend, only he's still there, older, and wants her in a way she isn't actually used to. It took her a few years to get comfy with the thought before we did get together."

"So you do..."

Harry leaned back in his chair, and remarked... "This doesn't go beyond this room." He gave the pair a pointed look. They nodded, and he shared, "I watched her die."

"That's why Sam couldn't join you?"

He nodded, and said, "Teal'c, Rya'c and Kar'yn are at Rya'cs home on the Hak'tyl, looking after the kids. They weren't comfortable with the others, since they remember old people." He gave a slight smile, then a sigh and a sad one, "especially Sam. They don't remember her but..."

With that, he shook himself, and stood up. "I need to get up to the Apollo. Make sure McKay doesn't tear apart my ship."

-

_Uss Apollo_

Harry nodded to Marks, who initiated transport.

Then he grinned. "I'll expect a copy of that, Bill."

Bill Lee, who had obviously been about to take a picture of the planet he had just been beamed up from had just half a second too late pressed the button on his digital camera - half a second too late because the camera took a picture after the transport, not before.

Then Harry looked to Sam, who had during his command of Apollo's first mission, been on Midway. He wondered if Cam was visiting Teal'c, Rya'c, Kar'yn and the kids on Hak'tyl. Daniel was working with Vala and Tomin with the directionless Ori armies on getting them home.

Sam shifted uneasily. No one but Harry noticed something though. Harry, only because he was so familiar with her. He wouldn't ask her if she was sleeping well, however. He knew the truth in the slight dark rings around her eyes, and it was private.

"Any word from Atlantis?" Sam asked.

"Subspace echoes from the tracking device." Harry shared simply.

"Damaged?"

"That Asuran beam weapon grazed the tower before the shields came back on..."

"How long between each echo?"

"8 seconds."

Sam nodded, and left. The tactical officer looked at Harry, having not a clue what that all meant except the beam weapon part.

Bill wondered what had changed between Sam and Harry. Although admittedly, he had been working on Midway station when the Odyssey got back from Orilla with the aged Lieutenant-come-Colonel. Sam had been tight-lipped about what happened, except that Teal'c came back aged several decades, and Harry, strangely, not so much.

Harry sighed, and looked to Marks. "You have the conn, Major."

He got up and went looking for his wi-_no, she's not my wife here._ He corrected himself.

--

**A/N:** These are scenes that will be referred to in the post-Unending story, but not included, as in the story once Ark of Truth is over, it will be showing before the first scene of here, then showing afterwards, when Sam is given command of Atlantis.

And some things here are spoiling certain aspects of 'Unending Odyssey', but then we all know as, being a Harry-centric saga, and assuming that the readers have seen the episodes, we all know that in the episode, the bubble is reversed and Teal'c comes back aged some, and being Harry-centric, that story would end similarly - Harry comin back. but I wanted to keep the 'aged-teal'c part too. And while Teal'c does not share certain things, Harry's ring is noticed, and the name of his uniform that he wore when the rest of the ship around he and teal'c reversed itself.

I'm going to my aunts, so I will be transferring all files on the stories to a flashdrive backup, and from that, writing on my mums' laptop. So this weekend, depending on what happens, I might get a chapter or two done.


	7. Golem Transform! Iron Tauri

**The Omake Files - The Fifth Man**

_Triwizard tournament task on TV._

From his sofa, Harry watched with amusement as his screen counterpart, who looked quite like he had at the age of 14, revealed what 'he' had supposedly enchanted himself - a Golem. a Very odd one at that.

He turned to look at the person who owned this video of some sort of alternate movie version of Harry's life.

"Different timeline, different tasks." Was all had been explained by the person. Some american kid who had an odd yellow-with-black-stripes muscle car.

With a shrug, Harry continued watching the film, first wondering what was so special about the rock Golem with lots of little lines on it, until...

_"Golem, Transform mode 4!" Video-Harry spoke. The great hulking form began to change. The lines were in fact seams between peaces, which all seperated away, revealing a very odd undershell... the rock pieces reconfigured, until a large wheeled battering ram had been formed from the Golem, which began to propel itself, turning on it's own as vide-Harry commanded._

Harry stared. Then he looked at Sam, the kid whom he was staying with for the weekend while he searched around for some mysterious artefact that would get him out of the reality.

Things clicked, and Harry asked, "Your car can transform, right?"

Sam looked at him in shock, slowly nodding. "How'd you..."

Harry sighed. "Different reality, same coincidental crap."

-

_USS George Hammond_

Harry smiled across at Sam, as the pair had dinner. Eli Wallace had been beamed down just a few minutes ago, along with Senator Armstrong and his daughter.

"One of these days I'll get the truth from you about your Reality leaping." Sam said before she took a bite of her food.

A twinkle came to the Colonels' eyes, and he replied, "When have I ever lied about anything of the sort?"

Sam looked at him, and just... wondered for a moment. A sudden memory and she recalled a time during a fight with the Replicators... "That Suit the guys from Area 51 built, the one you hated... why did you hate it?"

Harry grimaced. "I had too much respect for all the Tony's I had met, Sam. And wearing that suit? it just seemed like I was immitating the Sorceror Supreme. I got too much respect for _that_ tony to have volunteered for the test."

"It worked though!"

"It was uncomfortable as can be! I wore an Iron Tech Magic suit in the Sorceror Supremes' world. It was what got me to another! Iron Tech suits are made using technology even beyond this lot," He waved a hand around, "Not counting the matter convertor technology. Fabrication technology a dozen decades ahead of ours."

Sam sighed, and nodded. "Okay so that explains your... lack of respect for the Tech Suit program."

Harry nodded, and didn't look up from his meal for a minute, mind remembering the program. Only a few people volunteered, others saw it as a gimick, or they had too much respect for the 'fictional' worlds of Marvel with Tony Stark in them.

-

**AN** Okay not quite how I pictured inserting it into TFM, but still, I did say 'minor role'. and the first scene was just an idea about a magic 'golem' version of a transformer. i.e. a golem that self-transfigures with a similar visual.


	8. What's My Age Again?

**The Fifth Member Series Omakes**

**'What's my Age Again?'**

_Odyssey Bridge_.

It was a moment between events. Before, actions, orders and the like, all related to the fact that the Odyssey was now safe from the Ori Motherships through a unique set of circumstances, and the after yet to come which would surround the issue of, what to do with the aged and the newcomers.

Someone had just asked a question, which pushed him into those kinds of moments that only ever happen between events. Moments of reflection, introspection, and all the other '-tion' words applicable.

The question was rather simple. It's answer was somewhat simple, but it spawned a few other questions with answers far more complex.

"How old are you now?"

And so one Harry Carter, or Harry Potter as the others know him as, had become trapped in such a moment to work out the answer to them all, and compared his ages against the others of SG-1, past and present members from Earth.

-

To start with, he was born 31st July, 1980. In the September of 1991, he started at Hogwarts. Sometime in 1997, when he otherwise would have been in the first term of his 7th year, he had experienced his first reality jump, and more. He never did work out just how much time he spent reality-jumping before he returned to the moment he had left. He never bothered to adjust his age for it, otherwise he was sure he'd be a few years older. Even worse, he'd have been unable to work out his new birthday, as the chances he had spent time reality jumping for exactly a year, or two, or three, or even four, was so small. So he never did. All future calculations of his birthday and age did not take them into account.

It was June or July, he did not remember exactly anymore, of 1998 that he disappeared. It was that date but in September? October? That he reappeared in the 'Gateverse', as they all called it. But the year was 2001. At the time, it allowed him to calculate his new birthday. It worked out to Halloween. 31st October. He turned 18 that year. Adjusted to this, his 'birth date' would be 1983. Indeed, his 'gateverse' birth certificate that the Air Force had, created for him, stated as much. So 31st October, 1983.

He was 19, a few months off of 20, when he officially/unofficially got his license that allowed him to pilot an F-302.

Compared to SG-1, he was quite young.

First, Jack had been born 20th October, 1952. He was a few months off of 52 when he was promoted to Brigadier General and given command of the SGC in mid-2004.

Harry turned 21 a month before he completed his special training to become an Officer in the Air Force. He had only taken a few months to do this, when others would have taken as much as 2 years, considering what was on the curriculum. Indeed, it was only because Jack had become a General, that Harry got the permissions to do this while keeping active on SG-1, which made it even more amazing that Harry had completed his training in such a short time.

Then half of that year had passed him by when he had lost his magic, and had to live with the Asgard for that time while they treated him.

A time after his return, and SG-1 became inactive. Harry had temporary assignment to Pegasus with the Daedalus. In the meantime, he missed Daniels' big 40th birthday party. He was born 8th July, 1965. And while Daniel was like a big brother to him, the age gap (18 years) had made some people at first think it was like Harry considered Daniel his adoptive Dad. Then again, those people who thought that had this idea that Dads encourage their sons to be somewhat promiscuous or at the very least to have a large porn collection.

In actual fact, the times people thought Daniel was being like that, he wasn't so much doing that, as he was encouraging (and failing) Harry to speak to girls at college who apparently had a crush on him. The difference between this being brotherly and fatherly, lay in the other areas however. How Harry would be annoyed at the man for some things, like creating a mess.

On the other hand, those who knew Harry would have expected this no matter what he saw Daniel as.

But regardless of the age gap, that was indeed what Harry had seen the man as – His older Brother.

At the time, Harry had still been in college, half a year since arriving in the 'gateverse'. He rejected the advice, because of reasons he, back then, didn't realise he had. He liked someone else, only he couldn't use that advise to ask her out, because of who she was, and the age difference there.

He had a crush on Sam. He didn't know her that much, back then. They mostly interacted due to a few things – She was Daniels' team mate and she was a scientist, so they spent time together, trying to quantify and later simulate/recreate Magic.

Back then, she turned 33 just after he had turned 18, her birthday being 29th December. Born in 1968. Only 3 years younger than Daniel.

A 15 year age gap was, at the time, quite insurmountable to him. Indeed, had he asked her out then, he'd have gotten a pat on the back and an 'Ask in 5 or 10 years'.

Outwardly, he grinned as he thought about this, making Teal'c, who was sat at Tactical and had looked at him, wondering what he was thinking.

Harry mused that, indeed, he had asked after 5 years.

When Harry returned from Pegasus, that first time, having missed Daniels' 40th, he learned that there was a Lieutenant Colonel, a pilot who's name sounded familiar, that was trying to get SG-1 back together.

Of course, he remembered why after a moment. Cameron Mitchell was an F-302 pilot, who lead Earth's Defense forces of F-302s during the battle of Antartica, covering SG-1 as they used some kind of laser drilling (a modified Goa'uld ring platform emitter) to drill through the ice, down to an Ancient outpost.

Considering the rings were Ancient in origin too, he idly thought that they should call them that – Ancient ring platforms, not Goa'uld.

Cameron was trying to put the team back together, as he wanted to work with SG-1, only to get out of the hospital and get that assignment to find they had gone their separate ways. The Lieutenant Colonel was only about 14 months younger than Sam. He was born 17th February, 1970.

14 months between he and Sam, but 14 years between him and Harry. Well, 13 years and a few months.

So, at the time the bubble went up, Daniel had turned 42 a month prior, (A/N: _which was ironic as he had been a Prior. Haha!_) Sam and Cam were 38 and 37 respectively, and Harry was a couple months off of turning 24.

The issue came from that He, and Teal'c whom never had actually revealed his age, had come out of the time bubble staying at the age they had become towards it's end, while the others were reverted both physically and mentally to how they were just when the field activated.

They had, those within the field, agreed to actually postponing the reversal, so it would revert Harry's birthday to the 31t July.

Only, he was much older.

He had turned 42 within the field, and they had waited to purposely revert his age. That had been Teal'c's idea after the issue of when their birthdays would be again came up.

So he was now 42, as younger to Jack, as Daniel is, He and Daniel, now being the same age, a difference of a mere 23 days. He was now _older_ than Sam and Cam both, who were, still, 38 and 37. Jack turned 55 in a few months.

This put his newly-adjusted Birth Date at 31st July, 1965. A full 15 years before his original, and just over 18 years before his first-adjustment.

So when he got back to Earth, and the Air Force made the changes so that he officially was born then... The SG-1 birthday calendar for the next year would be:

Jack – 20th October, 2007 (55) [+12 years 8 months 12 days]  
Sam – 29th December 2007 (39) [-3 years, 4 months 29 days]  
Cam – 17th February 2008 (38) [-4 years , 6 months 17 days]  
Daniel – 8th July 2008 (43) [+23 days]  
Harry – 31st July 2008 (43)

Before the time bubble, it would have been:

Jack – 20th October, 2007 (55) [+31 years, 11 days]  
Harry – 31st October 2007 (24)  
Sam – 29th December 2007 (39) [+14 years, 10 months, 3 days]  
Cam – 17th February 2008 (38) [+13 years, 8 months, 12 days]  
Daniel – 8th July 2008 (43) [+18 years, 3 months, 24 days]

--

**A/N**: This is to settle the matter of when who was born and ages between each. plus or minuses indicate their age gap to Harry. plus: older, minus: younger than harry. The above 'calendar of birthdays' would take place in the 'season 11' period, so count a year back and age down one (on the bottom) to get the season 10 birthdates/ages, 2 for s9, 3 s8, 4 s7, 5 s6 6 s5 etc.

Yes, this makes Sam 28-29 in season 1, and jack 44-45. daniel turned 32 during his year or so on abydos, and daniel 33 at the end of the season. it is near the end of 'season 1' that Harry entered that thing that held him in limbo before arriving in the SG'verse... which is kind of curious as this is when Daniel "Jumped realities" for the first time, himself. :D

No, they are **not** linked events. the 'vortex' thingy was created due to circumstances happening within that potterverse reality, but was 'pulled' into the 'gateverse' reality of TFM due to the supernova/blackhole interaction through stargates combined with the fact that Hyperspace windows were also opened (and before they 'moved' as it were with the ship inside, overtaken by the supernova shockwave thing... all th ese poked holes and 'pulled' that pocket of reality from Harry's verse to this one. Harry's previous Reality-jumping served as like a magnet, hence why he and nothing else from that reality (or others, as so far storied) came through.

Think of it in terms of the show Doctor Who - because Rose and Doc jumped realities themselves they got covered in Void Stuff. so when the tear was opened to full in 'doomsday', they were being pulled through. A bit different in the how-it-works for my story, but basically yes, the tear in the void on the 'potter' end was due to events there, but the exit was then created in the gateverse.


	9. Tauri Fleets and Commanders

**The Omake Files - The Fifth Man**

_**'Tauri Fleets and Commanders'**_

_Normandy_

Harry stepped through the door archway into the small cockpit of the vessel. The front and side windows showed the Pegasus Galaxy in the distance. They had stopped in the black.

It was one of his trips to atlantis. The Normandy was one of the fastest ships in their fleet, and as the name would suggested, was crewed by the French. It was the first of its class, and most of those ships were in fact crewed by the French. They took the logistic support role with the Atlantis Expedition.

The Normandy class is an Interstellar high-speed transport. Very light armament and physical defences, relying primarily on its small relative size, speed and manoeuvrability, and the Asgard Shields to survive in a fight.

It wasn't big, compared to the Daedalus Class. It didn't have a launch and retrieval system for Fighters, and its offensive capacity was limited to a couple of short-range railguns, and missile turrets.

It wasn't crewed by a lot of people, either. Two Pilots, two Tactical officers, two Operations Officers, a chief engineer, three technicians and a Captain or Major in charge.

The 4-deck vessel was the space version of the Galaxy transport aircraft.

It was due to its size – only 40 metres at the widest point, 16 metres of height and a length of 100 metres that provided the higher mass to speed power ratio. And yet while the Normandy was smaller, it had similar levels of power output from its' power generation systems that a Daedalus class had.

That lay in the fact that the Power was a distributed system. Most of the systems had independant power supplies were applicable, such as a computer with a Micro-Naquadah Generator instead of the PSU in every networked computer. Any computer switched off, the MNG's would then send power into the Distributed Power Network. Life Support had its' own normal Naquadah Generator, and each of the railguns also.

With the combined power output, normally it wouldn't explain the less-than-one-week travel time between Earth and Atlantis.

It was an invention of McKay's, after a thought the Tok'ra Sina had, that was responsible.

Subspace Capacitors.

McKay had asked how Tok'ra technology drew power, during the time he had spent on Earth after the siege of Atlantis.

Four Subspace Capacitors served to power the entire ship.

Normal operations would only draw on two and the rest of the distributed power network. It was for the combat situation where extra power to the shields mattered. And because of how they sent out power, constantly but with bursts of higher output, McKay had worked out how to control it to the point that they could time bursts to the shield during moments of weapons fire.

And after the test on the Daedalus had been done under combat conditions when a wraith they named 'Michael' was betrayed by his own Queen... The power boost had meant they suffered a lot less damage.

There, four had been working in tandem, each providing a pulse every few seconds, each offset so that the shields received a constant increase, the lowest point in the input flux being quite high, and the highest point somewhat higher. Together it would have been higher, but wraith weapons tended to fire lots of lower power.

Harry had to admit, it had been rather ingenious. And so the idea had transferred over, as the Subspace Capacitors – drawing in energy from Subspace, was a literal renewable source of energy, but the capacitors were smaller units. It wasn't suitable to being the only source of power, hence the distributed power. But with the near-ZPM levels if all 4 worked at peak, meant the smaller ship would be capable of long distance jumps within seconds, and smoothing out the ride by offsetting the bursts allowed greater range at the same speed as a ZPM-powered Daedalus.

They were stopped outside of the Pegasus galaxy on this trip however, because the Power network didn't much like the pulsing power generation. So it had became regulation to stop outside of the galaxies going in and out and between to allow minor maintenance before the minor issues that cropped up became major issues.

After checking in with the pilot (the Major in command was off-shift and so asleep in his bunk) Harry returned to the passenger deck, and his bunk. On a laptop, he worked on the designs for the next series of Earth military vessels. The Daedalus was all well and good, but even with the mining operations on the moons of Saturn, there was not enough resources to justify having another ship after the Apollo, instead of building a few much smaller but just as combat-capable destroyers.

As his time with the Asgard showed, he took great joy in creating something new, instead of destroying as the war with the Goa'uld and Wraith had tended to bring. Simply overseeing the installation or construction of Asgard-derived technology (or indeed, building the Asgard-design hyperdrives of the Daedalus and Odyssey) had not brought so much joy as helping design the newer gargantuan ships of the Asgard Fleet had.

He smiled in remembrance, the first _Granger_ class Asgard vessel had completed production a few months ago, and with its hybrid, human-inspired defences combined with Asgard weaponry made it more than a match for an entire fleet of Goa'uld or replicator ships.

It had kinetic-based weaponry, the Asgards' answer to Railguns, designed to destroy replicator missiles – which were made of replicators themselves, the missiles were designed to penetrate the hull of a ship and the replicators onboard would then proceed to replicate, assimilate and destroy the crew.

With the Asgards' kinetic based defences, the first ship of the Granger class had survived many encounters with Replicator ships. All battles had either been won or stalemated.

Then the inclusion of Anti-replicator guns, firing those energy pulses that disrupted the bonds between blocks... both on a small and large scale...

The Asgard had learned their lesson after the Beliskner. The issue then had been that the transporter sensors didn't overlap except for a certain distance away from a ship. Now, everything was overlapped just metres from the hull. If something happened and Teal'c had to go outside and destroy another deceleration drive, he could be retrieved quicker.

Hearing the pulse of the Subspace Capacitors starting up again, and the slight shift to hyperspace, Harry smiled. He'd be in Atlantis for whatever the latest situation required his presence.

He idly wondered what Cam, Sam, Daniel, Teal'c and their latest member of SG-1, Vala Mal Doran, were doing at this moment.

--

_Jupiter Station_

The Odyssey and the Apollo both docked within minutes of each other to the large station that served as the primary shipyards for the Tau'ri Military.

Perhaps 'docked with the station' was inaccurate... The station was more of a complex, several outposts and larger facilities, all built within a very large asteroid that had been hollowed out after years of mining for Naquadah that had occurred in the last 3 years.

The asteroid was very, very big. It had taken the Daedalus and Prometheus using specially-designed bombs being placed with pinpoint accuracy and detonated at specific times to get rid of the large rocks' rotation, and then it was simply a matter of placing a complete drive assembly and powering it to slow it down.

Once that had been done, mining work had begun. And after the first large pocket of Naquadah had been mined, the asteroid, with a nice non-decaying orbit of Jupiter and a large space big enough for a facility plus F-302 hanger...

And so the idea to build a base within for the Fighter patrols of the system was brought up.

And thanks to a further mining, the base had expanded, until the idea to use some of the vacuum areas that could be sealed and pressurized as shipyards for the variety of ships Earth needed was put to action.

The first Daedalus-class to be produced from the shipyard was nearing completion, within one of the 'drydock' facilities.

For show, there were modular surface docking facilities, anything from patrol boats to the daedalus class ships could dock there.

Thanks to artificial gravity, the base could be crewed by a large number of people, whom wouldn't be required to transfer out due to zero-G muscle atrophy.

Self-propelled pressurized trains took the command staff of each ship from the docking buildings on the surface, into the asteroid and through the miles of tunnel to the main facility.

The main facility now, was huge. It could garrison as many as 2,000 people, 8 people to a room in every room. With 250 quarters though, the actual number of people during normal operations was not quite so high. The station staff only took up 50 of those quarters. Some command staff, so a single person to some of the quarters each, and then the lower ranks and civilians, 2, and in some cases, 4 people to a room. No more than 140 people.

The other 200 quarters served as VIP and Guest quarters to whichever crew were staying the night before the official launch of a vessel. So many when several smaller ships were completed, like the 60-crew Destroyers.

But those 250 quarters only took up, ironically, a quarter of the total space to the main facility.

A full half of the space, was actually devoted to production of smaller vessels, and the total size of that production area equalled that of Boeings' 747 manufacturing plant.

It was separated into smaller areas, a quarter to producing the weaponry, a quarter to the Talon and Eagle variants of the highly-successful 403 fighter that succeeded the F-302, an a quarter to building the shuttles and drop ships.

Production on each however was a long process, so it wasn't like their production rate was like the automated car manufacturing plants on Earth, where car would be finished every 2 minutes or 2 hours, or anything.

In fact, it was only once a week that a single craft was completed. Sometimes two, when a 403 or a Shuttle was finished.

And the remaining Quarter of the main facility, was the rest of the stuff – Command/Control, office spaces and so on, the launch hanger, and the main hanger, affectionately nicknamed "Shuttlebay 1" by the star trek fans among the station staff.

Actually, there was one last area of the main facility.

The 'Train station'. The lower two levels of the station provided direct access between the cargo hauler trains from the mining facilities elsewhere on the asteroid, and the production areas.

The mid-two levels held 4 lines on each, and since the gap between each level was enough, access to the mid-two levels of the Train Station ran above and below those lines. Each line provided transport access to the various drydocks in the large asteroid. Each line provided access to two drydocks, making for 16 total drydocks.

Only 4 were large enough for a Daedalus-class ship, and while the latest ship was being finished in the 3rd of these large drydocks, the 4th was occupied by the freshly-laid keel of the next ordered vessel. Only drydock 2, 3 and 4 however, were equipped to construct ships. Drydock 1 was mainly a ceremonial one, used to officially launch a ship once it is certified space-worthy and operational.

So with a construction time of 9 months, Offsetting the construction of a ship by 3 months allowed them to commission a ship every 3 months. 4 ships launching a year, top production.

But, with limited resources, they decided that producing two at Jupiter Station, and one on Earth was enough, Production of a ship would begin every 6 months at Jupiter station.

The other 12 drydocks were all to build, service and repair smaller ships, from destroyers to transports. Indeed, 4 of the drydocks were sized for the transports, drydocks 13-16.

Production of a destroyer would start every 2 months. Since production of Destroyer-sized ship took around 6 months, with drydocks 5-8 at production, with 1-2 months gap between each ship, Jupiter station could produce 6 Destroyers a year.

Drydocks 9-12 were inactive, built in the event of ever needing a full production capacity of 16 destroyers.

In the 2 years since it became fully operational at current production levels, the Tauri military had grown significantly.

Jupiter Station had been active since just before the incident with the fall of the Asgard.

Earths' fleet now consisted of several classes of ships. From the support vessels – the French-operated Normandy transports which now numbered 16 in total, all named after French towns or cities; the British-operated Carriers – Destroyer-sized vessels specifically designed to deploy and support large numbers of fighters, of which 4 existed, all on permanent station to key systems, Sol, Alpha Site, Atlantis and Pegasus Alpha. Then there were the multi-national Destroyers. There were two types, actually. One type was not as independent as the other, designed in the anti-Mothership/Escort role in the defence of carriers. Mainly, it sacrificed range and independence for a larger shield coverage, to literally use itself as a shield against weapon fire aimed at the Carrier, and Asgard beam weaponry. The other type were more independant, with a more rounded defence focus, although offensively, still focused on anti-mothership. It didn't however, have much in the way of armour or shields in exchange for speed and manoeuvrability. Of the 8 Escort Destroyers, named 'Escort Frigate' due to being somewhat smaller than their sister destroyers half had been produced by Jupiter station, along with the 4 Carriers. Two each were assigned to the Carriers. The last 4 Destroyers produced by Jupiter station, to total 12 of the 18 ships of that size, were of the other type. 6 of them in all, often supporting a Daedalus class during combat, and provided support to SG teams in both galaxies.

Considering they had 16 transports, 4 Carriers, 8 Escort Frigates and 6 Destroyers, one would think they had enough ships.

But that's not considering that they had started with building the largest ships of the fleet. First the Prometheus, then the Daedalus class of vessels. The Daedalus, Odyssey, Apollo, Korolev, Sun Tzu, Phoenix and the Poseidon.

The Prometheus had been lost 3, almost 4 years ago. The Daedalus had been lost last year to some kind of Reality drive.

That left the Odyssey in charge of the Milky Way-based forces, but considering that the ship was home to the so-called 'Asgard Legacy' in the form of the Asgard Library Database, and the Asgard Core – a collection of technology packaged together, Earth was not willing to let it actually lead. The Sun Tzu had taken up most of those duties.

With the loss of the Daedalus, the Apollo had taken command of the deployed forces there, Colonel Chekov on the Korolev having that command when the Apollo was returning to Sol for the quarterly service/maintenance.

The Phoenix was assigned to Pegasus, and when both the Korolev and Apollo were not on station, would support activities there. Same with the Poseidon in the Milkyway.

That meant they had 6 Battlecruisers. Twice the size of a Destroyer or Carrier, yet they had only a quarter the number of fighters a carrier could deploy in a single engagement. However, a Daedalus class could take quite a pounding. Far more than a carrier could, shot-for-shot.

The galaxy was a big, dangerous place, however. And the need for a ship in many places drove them to keep producing them.

Smaller ones to shuttle between when the Stargate was impractical.

The medium sized ones to protect their assets, and support their big guns.

And the large ones for their offensive.

The next two ships of the Daedalus Class were going to be special, though.

While the Korolev and Sun Tzu had received the Asgard-derived technology upgrades like Beam Weapons and improved shields as 'patches', the Phoenix had been built with half of them and yet to receive some of the latest developments, and the Poseidon had been built with the patches, it's keel having been laid shortly before those improvements had become available, the next two were to have a special outfit.

In a way, they would be more powerful than the Odyssey.

They were, first of all, being built with Mark 5 Subspace Capacitors as their power source. Just two of the 6 each ship would have, provided the same power as what the regular Daedalus ships had prior to the introduction of the technology a few years ago. All 6 however, at combined output, theoretically could match a Fully-charged ZPM. As the two technologies were in essence, the same, only the ZPM could extract a constant non-changing amount-per-second at the cost of being only a battery – the self-contained region of subspace, where-as the Mk 5 Subspace Capacitors, the Tau'ri's answer to ZPM technology, produced power in bursts, but never ran out. That the lowest point in all 6 Mk5's output, would match a regular Daedalus', meant the ships had plenty of power to spare. With the special-designed Asgard 'Surge Protectors', offsetting the bursts meant that through the protected network, powerflow would be at a constant level, with few low or high dips and peaks. Something that had been missing from the other ships since the technologies' introduction.

What was even more unique, was that the ships would be capable of cloaking, like the Odyssey.

What made them more powerful than the Odyssey, though, was that they were not to be outfitted with the regular missiles, but instead with a newly developed drone. Literally, based on the concept of Ancient drone weapons. More powerful than Missiles, though less than the ancient drones, and harder for wraith to shoot down. They were quadruple the size of ancient drone weapons, but considering the launch tube sizes for each, and the real-estate available in the VLS area of the Daedalus class, and that was a lot more drones than the others' missiles.

The first of the new variant, was soon to be complete.

The USS George Hammond. It would take the place as the Military flagship, under the command of former SG-1 and Atlantis Commanding Officer, Colonel Samantha Carter.

The ship to follow, was the USS Elizabeth Weir. So named because she was just as important to the Atlantis Expedition as George Hammond had been to the Stargate Program. And like its' namesake, the _Weir_ would have a commander known for his diplomacy.

In Vala's opinion, It was about time that Daniel got some true recognition, even if it was to be the civilian commander of a ship not even named after him.

--

The VIPs who had gathered for the important final pieces of the _Hammond_'s construction watched from the observation deck as the name-plates were lowered onto the hanger pods. With perfect timing, the hanger pods' floodlights that were aimed at the last pieces came on, highlighting the name on the ship.

Harry turned to Sam, the Guest of Honor, and saw the tears and sadness in her eyes.

He stepped up to her, and cupped her cheek. Normally, she would be annoyed at gesture in public, but she wasn't this time.

"He should have been here to see it."

Harry nodded, and pulled her into a hug. "George would be proud of what we have accomplished. And he'd be hard-pressed to find a better commander for it." Harry pulled away, just enough to kiss her on the cheek.

She protested though. But not quite how you'd think.

She simply shifted and kissed him smack on the lips.

Whoops came from the audience, but they both ignored it.

In one corner, General O'Neill watched, his own arm wrapped around the waist of his '+1'. The rest of the former SG-1, gathered near him.

"7 more months and you'll be a bona' fide Captain Kirk." Jack joked to his best friend.

Daniel just laughed, and commented, "I'll be more of a Captain Picard."

"And Vala your Beverly Crusher?"

Daniel winced, and said, "Don't even joke about that, Jack. Have you seen her attempt at first aid?"

Cam laughed at the reminder. Vala however, frowned. Had she kept her memories from a time-bubble 2 years ago, she would have understood the reference. But she hadn't so she didn't. "Is this another Pop Culture reference?"

An unexpected voice interrupted. "Indeed it is, Miss Doran."

Jack, Daniel and Teal'c turned, to see Jonas Quinn.

"Hey guys. You really think I'd turn down the invitation?"

"I most certainly did not, Jonas." Teal'c spoke.

Jonas nodded, and accepted the place to stand that Teal'c and Daniel shifted away from to open up for him. He then turned to look at the couple across the room, who were getting whistles now. "100 bucks says they can make that last for the next 5 minutes." Jonas suddenly spoke.

"No bet." Jack winced. "I've already lost enough money because of those two."

No one was polite enough to hold in their snickers.

Then two voices piped up from next to Teal'c, "Uncle T, don't be mean to Grampa Jack."

This time, the group chided by the two kids who preferred the company of Teal'c when not with their parents, did hold in their snickers, this time directed at the fact that the kids got their own joke in with calling Jack 'Grampa Jack'.

Jonas looked down at the kids, and then bent down to accept their hug.

"My you two have grown. Keep doing that and you'll be taller than T."

"We will not. Uncle T's the talles' Jaffa in the 'verse." Little Janet spoke.

Jacob piped in, "We gotta get taller than you firs', Uncle Jonas."

"Indeed you do." Jonas spoke, laughter in his eyes. "Dare say though, soon you will be."

Jack tried to ignore the continued snickers.

Taking pity on him, Daniel asked, "Harry's got the Odyssey, Sams' getting the _Hammond_, me the _Weir_, and Jonas, you're rejoining SG-1 now that peace between the countries on Langara is firmly established. How long you bet before Cam gets a ship too?"

Harry joined in at that point, he and Sam having finished kissing and having walked over to hear that. "Oh, Cam's not due one for... two, three years?" Harry looked at Jack when he asked. "I've had the Odyssey for the last year, the _Hammond_ will be done with the trials in about a month and ready to be officially commissioned a few weeks after that, and given the differences in our ages..."

Cam rolled his eyes at that. "Way I see it, I've got another 6 years on SG-1."

"And to an eventful 6 years for you." Harry grinned unrepentantly at that. "May you last longer than Jack did."

"Hey!"

Little Janet and Jacob walked over, and Sam and Harry obliged the obvious sign that they wanted to be picked up. Harry picked up Janet, who promptly told him, like she had Teal'c, "Daddy, don't be mean to Grampa Jack."

Harry nodded, the teasing in his eyes reducing a little.

Then Jacob piped in, "To easy."

"Oi, you got two troublemakers in the making there, Harry." Jack groaned, while the other members of SG-1, past and present, laughed.

Harry nodded, and was amused as Janet leant towards her brother, who was held by Sam, and the two shared a high-five.

"Marauders in Training." Sam spoke.

"Huh?"

Sam and Harry shared a look, but neither said anything.

After all those years, Harry had finally shared his past with Sam, in full. What remained of her doubts and fears about Harry, had been washed away. She accepted him, who he had been before SG-1, and who he was now after the Odyssey. All that remained was her love and awe.

The gathered audience quieted.

Wondering what was going on, Harry and Sam watched as Jack walked into the middle of the room, and looked around at everyone, whom looked back.

"12 Years ago, I met this scientist. She was a Captain at the time, and eager to get out here and discover new worlds, and stick it to the Goa'uld.

"12 years is a long time to know someone. There has been happy times, sad times, moments when we all thought the other lost, died, or worse. But no matter what, we all stuck together. In 12 years, we became closer than close, we became family. And over the years, that family grew. It started with just Daniel and I, the first mission to Abydos, when we didn't know just what the Stargate was exactly. Then 12 years ago, I met this wonderful man, he was a General, and while we didn't exactly get along right away, I daresay, we couldn't have gotten along then.

"Then I was reunited with my Brother in all but blood, Daniel. And at the same time, I met the Captain. Shortly after, we met Teal'c, and so SG-1 was born, and over time, we became a family of 5.

"General Hammond, Myself, Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c. Then came along Harry. He was just a kid, and believe me, the story behind why he's an old fogey now I can barely get my head around."

People laughed. Harry's story was, 2 years on, still a bit of a talking point.

Amidst the laughter, Jacob and Janet booed, making people laugh a bit more.

"He didn't join SG-1 at first. Not for two years. But still, he did more than his fair share in the fight. And he did so with a risk none of us knew or could understand.

"He wasn't forced, he volunteered. He's the kind of guy I'd trust with the life of not just myself, but the love of my life." With that, Jack looked over at the woman that had accompanied him. After a moment, he looked back at the gathered people. "About a year after he arrived in our lives, Jonas came.

"But it wasn't all happy news. We lost one of us. Daniel. For a year he was gone, Ascended. And Jonas, he joined SG-1. He wanted to prove himself, but more than that, he wanted to atone for something he didn't need to atone for. And so our family lost a member, and gained one.

"And then, sometime before Daniel returned, Harry was accepted onto SG-1. He was almost definitely becoming a member of the family already. And so our Family became 6. And shortly after, Daniel returned, and it was 7."

Everyone listened intently. It wasn't often Jack spoke as he was doing.

"When we discovered Anubis' Kull Warriors, when we tried to stop him from making any more... we almost lost one of us. Fatally wounded. But Harry wouldn't, couldn't accept that. He used forces that many of you would say, should not be in the hands of any single man or woman. And yet you would all say that, if one person did have to hold those forces, you would all agree, Harry is the one person who should.

"He couldn't heal Sam, but he could keep her from death. And he did."

He paused, not sure what to say. Harry coughed and he nodded slightly.

"That was a long, long week. But we came out of it stronger than ever."

He looked around, and then coughed. "And then I became a General, given command of the SGC, and I promoted Sam to Lieutenant Colonel. SG-1 was down to 4 once more, but the family was still 7 strong. But not for long.

"An important part of Harry, that which meant he was in greater risk than the rest of us, well... he was finally feeling that risk. And so he had to spent half a year with the Asgard, lest he die. Jonas was no longer able to visit due to political upheavals on Langara. And so the family was down to 5.

"A few months after Harry returned, and I wasn't at the SGC anymore. The Goa'uld had been defeated and I was placed in charge of Homeworld Security, with the retirement of General Hammond. After his retirement, he still couldn't get me to call him Gen- Geo..." Jack paused, and looked up, "Sorry sir, I still can't." Everyone chuckled a little at the pun.

"SG-1 was split up, no longer 'necessary' according to the IOA." Jack gave a large look at Richard Woolsey, who was present as the IOA representative. "Teal'c was going to help build up the Jaffa government, Sam went to Area 51 and Harry had a stint at Atlantis on the Daedalus, and after the siege, Daniel was raring to go.

"Then some hotshot pilot who almost died saving all our asses over Antartica, after finally recovering from those injuries, is granted his request to Join SG-1 only to find them gone. Mix in a Con artist and we got Cam Mitchell, Vala and Daniel, traipsing around looking for treasure. And then... the Ori became a threat. Vala got lost in their galaxy after majorly delaying their entreaty into our galaxy, and Daniel couldn't go to Atlantis. Teal'c, frustrated or something, never did get the full scoop there, comes back, Harry finishes his tour on the Daedalus and Sam returns from Area 51.

"And so, the family was now 6."

Jack paused to gather thoughts, then he grinned.

"2 years later, and who'da thought, it would be this large? I, Jonas, Cam, Teal'c, Vala, Daniel, Sam, Harry, and the little monsters wrapped around their parents. 10 of us."

Jack looked out the observation window, and spoke again. "If only it were 11."

Everyone was quiet, a somber moment passing.

"Here's to Family. May the future expand it ever more."

"Here here." Someone spoke.

Jack wasn't done. "And here's to the finest couple and Commanding Officers anyone could ever serve with, Colonels Carter and Potter."

--

**A/N:**

Okay I never imagined this would become this large! At first it was just a 'the tauri fleet isn't just a bunch of ships that take so long to build, when they could build transport ships smaller than that that would be faster because of the smaller size etcetera.'

Then I had to throw in the 'dedication' ceremony to fluff it up with character interaction. I never guessed it would become... this.

I wrote this because it was in my head and I didn't think I'd remember or do it nearly this much justice when i do get this far through writing the entire story.


	10. Fighters, Eagleeyed Talons

**Pre-Chapter Authors Note: Sorry for the huge Authors notes just below and at the end, but I got carried away, this is info I generally want to give but as im not upto those points, i'm impatient!**

This chapter was written to both compliment the previous chapter in establishing there being more than just the Daedalus class and F-302s, but to also highlight the issue with the F-302 I think many of us had, whether we knew or not, back when it was first introduced. Quite literally, with the advances we've got, why is the 302 still a front-line fighter?!

So when you get to the reference point for why the following exists in the character section, thats a little tongue-in-cheek reference to the Butterfly effect. a seemingly inconsequential change propagating into something large. then I had to justify why Pegasus and not Milky way so I guess the explanation for that is surprisingly (to me too) fitting.

One other issue with the F-302 I had was mentioned in a few other fics: It's silhouetted resembles a Death Glider. the new fighter design (both variants look the same) doesn't even resemble a wraith dart's silhouette, and right now I'm trying to think of a design that would make sense... somelike like a cross between the ancient design principles behind the puddle jumper, but earthly design that stays somewhat close to the aircraft of today, although with the whole 'its in space' issue, the missiles aren't all fixed to the bottom of the craft... some are on top too.

Actually, if anyone wants to, *hint hint*, maybe you can do a few sketches... just be warned, less than half the width of a 302 (remember, puddle jumper-like drives mean it can hover i.e. Anti-gravity or whatever the PJ's use) but not to the point that 3 can take the same width. like say the 302 is 25 wide (25 of what you ask, i dunno. the actual sizes are inconsistent between sources) then the fighters are 10-12 or so wide. just under half, but they're somewhat longer, though. space for the technologies and then the internal weapons bays. - oh yeah i think i deleted that when i rewrote a section. the missiles are kept internal - that just made me wonder about F-302 re-entry into atmosphere. Come on, wouldn't the missiles explode!? lol. Remember how the F-22 launches missiles - doors open and the missile is launched out, its rocket firing halfway out of the bay.

Damn now I really want someone to design a... ahem... one of these fighters.

**The Omake Files – The Fifth Man  
Fighters**

"_**Eagle-eyed Talons"**_

_Pegasus Alpha Site_

Alarms were blaring throughout the base. The Pegasus Alpha Site had in the last year, thanks to the support of their newfound connection with Earth, been built from scratch to mimic the Milky Way Alpha Site, by being built underground.

However the difference between the two, aside from location and the type of Stargate linking it to the rest of the Pegasus gate network, lay in that the Fighter compliment of the entire base, was more than that of the Alpha Site in the milkyway, which would soon get the same.

The fighters were not F-302's, however. They were the new line of fighters.

One basic design, but two very different purposes and so two different sets of equipment.

Thanks to improved Naquadah power generation and backwards engineering of the propulsion drives of Ancient Puddle Jumpers, and the further development of other technologies that had been on the F-302, The 403 Fighter was capable of high-speed atmospheric and space travel, and not reliant at all on air-breathing jets with aerodynamics to provide lift.

The two design variants had the full Vehicle Designations of AAFAEMG and ARIASMS. For short, the two were dubbed the EF-403 and SI-403. The EF were dubbed the Escort Fighter, while the SI was Strike Interceptor.

The EF-403 was the design that had the Naquadria Hyperdrive, so they could escort transports in and out of the system. Equipped with 8 Naquadah-enhanced missiles, the EF-403 was intended to take on the larger ships. From Goa'uld Alkesh, through to the Wraith Cruiser.

The entire Vehicle Designation system used, mean the letters of it were: AAFAEMG.

Active service Attack Fighter, Size class A Escort, Multiple environment Ground-launched.

While most were obvious, the terms 'Attack' and 'Fighter' were for Modified and Basic Mission roles, with the Fighter role defined as 'Vehicles designed or modified to attack medium-sized vehicles such as Alkesh, and wraith Cruisers', while the Attack role was similar, but for Mothership-sized vessels.

The 'Size class A Escort' was somewhat obvious too. An Escort vessel of the smallest size class, or, AKA, Small Escort Fighter. And So the EF-403 designation for short.

With this mission in mind, it is perhaps understandable the differences in equipment. The Hyperdrive, the Naquadah-enhanced missiles to take out Alkesh and cruisers, plus the 4 extra missile hardpoints for nukes.

With the ancient-derived propulsion, the craft was essentially, VTOL capable. The F-302 was only STOL – Short Take Off and Landing. VTOL stood for Vertical Take Off and Landing. Those inertial dampeners sure came in good use.

The SI-403, however, had somewhat different equipment.

The ARIASMS-403... Active service Reconnaissance Interceptor, Size class A Strike craft, Multiple environment Space launched 403 did not have the Hyperdrive, but a cloaking device fitted into the shield system. It was to be launched from either ships, an orbital platform, or as in the case of the ones for the Alpha Site, a small outpost in the systems' asteroid belt built into an asteroid. It drew too much on their power reserves to launch from the ground. Unlike the Hyperdrive in the EF, the SI's cloaking device did not have a dedicated power supply.

It's armaments were to match the intended role, too. The Strike Interceptor meant it was only intended to fight wraith darts. As such it actually had 12 hardpoints for standard missiles. Three times that of an F-302. As it had the additional mission of Reconnaissance, combined into the Strike role, it's stealth/cloaking system was complimented by a full spectrum of sensors not found on the EF-403.

It was because of this, that the Pegasus Alpha Site had both in its compliments of fighters. The ground-based EF-403s for escort duty and to defend against the large ships, as well as the SI-403s.

To make it easier, the EF-403's were given the name 'Talon'. Much like the F-22 on earth was named the Raptor. Likewise, the SI-403 was named 'Eagle'. Both names fit... A Talon like what is on feet, and feet tend to touch the ground, and Eagle, for 'Eagle-eyed'.

A pilot of one of the Talons was rushing to his fighter, a call from an Eagle had come in about Wraith ships entering the system, and it was a mere minutes for a talon to go from on the ground to exiting hyperspace in-system.

--

_Atlantis_

Lieutenant Potter looked up as Doctor Weir entered his small quarters, during his short stay.

"Elizabeth, anything I can do for you?"

She smiled and handed over her tablet PC.

On the screen was a message that had come in from the Alpha Site. An after-action report.

As he read, she was speaking. "The Talons and Eagles' did a very good job of fending off the wraith. The cruisers didn't start to fire until the second was gone, and the Eagles took out half their fighters in the opening salvo."

Harry grinned as he finished the report, and looked up.

"Harry, I don't know what you said to Rodney and John, but, whatever it was, I'm glad."

Harry nodded, and handed the tablet back. "I just got them talking about how effective the F-302's really were in a battle."

"That they came up with and had the first prototypes of both designs done during the those months on Earth alone..." Elizabeth started, and then sighed. "I'm glad something good... _very_ good, in fact, came from then."

Harry stood up and put an arm on the sad leader of Atlantis. It had been several months since some Ancients had been found on a ship that was going really fast but under the effects of the law of Relativity, and had since coming back to Atlantis, kicked the humans out. During those months, when the ancients were then killed due to arrogance and other things, and human ingenuity had completely removed the Asuran replicators from the city, McKay had been working at area 51 and Sheppard had been assigned to an SG team. One comment from Harry to the pair one evening... well Harry hadn't really expected much to come of it.

Now, the 403 program had begun to gain not insignificant support from the IOA. With unknown effectiveness of human missiles on the ori, but known significant effectiveness on wraith ships had been the driving force behind the Pegasus getting priority of the batches of Talon and Eagles coming from the production facility near Jupiter, delivered through the French-operated Normandy class Transports.

This latest victory against 4 cruisers and their fighter escorts, with just 4 Eagles and 4 Talons... there had been at least 50 darts. Since each Eagle was capable of targeting 6 separate fighters and launching 6 missiles simultaneously against all 6.... that was 24 fighters destroyed in just the opening salvo.

The very first warning the Wraith had about the battle had indeed, been the loss of a Cruiser together with the loss of those 24 fighters.

Around 54 wraith ships versus 8 human... impressive.

"I'm sure that will make the IOA approve greater funding of the production of more 403's, more mining of the Naquadria asteroids, and more pilots to be trained on them." Harry mused.

Elizabeth nodded, and spoke, "Now excuse me, I have to break this news to John and Rodney."

Harry groaned. Were Sam had put a little effort into the F-302's design, McKay had put in most of the design to the 403. Only the Hyperdrive and shields were the most prominent parts that he wasn't responsible for designing. That went to Sam, and Harry himself.

Regardless, he knew that Rodney would be, insufferable, claiming all credit.

The idea for more than 4 missiles came from John, just the idea of, mind. Harry still didn't get why the F-302 had been limited like that. Many aircraft could carry twice that number. Most could carry that many sidewinders – maybe more, under the central body, in addition to those under slung on the wings.

And the original F-302 only had 4 missiles. Not even guns, since they had had trouble designing ones that didn't have the heat issues in space, no air for air-cooling the barrel and all that.

As Elizabeth left, Harry went back to his work, the reason he had been the short visit to Atlantis with Daniel in the first place.

--

**A/N:** Likey? theres no 403 with both hyperdrive and cloak due to internal space limitations, a lot of space for the tactical systems and then the cockpit and supplies so a single pilot can be comfortable for days if necessary and then the missile bays etc.

I think I've made it clear that the 403's were designed during that couple of months in 'The Return', Atlantis season 3 (or SG-1 season 10)

I put a lot of thought into the Vehicle Designation System that they use for the whole lot, as there will be quite a few different craft. And here's the thing... I'm limited them a bit more than the series for some things... *wink*. Asgard hyperdrives were easy to adapt till they could build from scratch their own, because they already knew how to build them. But, something else? They only took from bases and so on the goa'ulds' version (which is just the same design as those used by the ancients like what was found in the antarctica outpost). And only around the time of the Odyssey being built did they learn to actually build those, since priority had gone to reverse engineering everything else they got [goauld shields, then the asgard shields, asgard sensors, and so forth] then many went from research to development i.e. building those ships and doing all those offworld projects.

Well they just didn't have the time, when the other goa'uld/ancient version was working for them just fine. I am, talking about Asgard Transporters. The Daedalus class don't even carry them (and yet sheppard survived the Seige. Bet you're curious now.)

My other reasons for building transport ships is so that the Daedalus class ships aren't held up by playing cargo ship for Atlantis. The reason for the 24 hour rule on Midway stands along with power costs for intergalactic wormholes and so those timelimits being the reason why 'stargate delivery' for supplies that can be taken through the gate is impractical, and since some of the thigns that are too big are heading there via ship anyway... well...

So anyway... Other things that I've yet to show either in Omakes or otherwise...

The AETAUMS 404, or, 'The Bus'. I think that describes just what it's for, eh? Active Service Enhanced Transport, Size class A Utility craft, Multiple environment Space Lauched. 404. Size class A covers any craft with a single deck that can be carried in the Hanger of the Carriers/Battlecruisers. UT-404 is the code in use when not called by its' nickname. I'll leave the details to when it makes itself known in the main story... but just a hint... hmmm... A Orbital-surface transport, to carry a large group of people and/or supplies to and from surface bases, or other stations with no docking facility for the busses' carrier vessel.

AGQASAA or AGQASAL 405, or 'Hawk'. Active Service Ground attack UAV, Size class A Strike craft, Aerial environment, Air or Land-launched. The Hawk is a UAV that, in its storage configuration can be held within one of the large-missile bays on a EF-403, and can be dropped and automatically deploy. With limited stealth capability, it is designed as an Unmanned Aerial Drone in support of SG Teams and to provide aerial strike ability if necessary. The drone itself carries an arsenal of small Air-to-Surface micro-missiles. (think those little ones that got deployed from the larger missile 'Jericho' in Iron Man. Bit bigger, but just 'it explodes' and not that huge shockwave of dust like in Iron Man. Each minimissile is as effective as say, 4 blocks of C4.) As the micro-missiles sacrifice some manoeuvrability for their size, they generally have to be aim in the general direction of the target. The hardpoints have self-adjusting forward tilt upto 20 degrees off vertical. to do this, and the drone itself turns to face the target..

I've also got an idea for a short-range hyperspace capabile transport. It would be the 'B' class size, 2 or 3 decks. think the size of a Space Shuttle, but with tech of the 'gateverse for propulsion and so on.


	11. Outline, Season 8

**The Omake Files – The Fifth Man  
Outline**

"_**Season 8"**_

_Pemberton Family Home, England, Last Reality Visited By Harry Potter During The Voldemort-Induced Reality Hopping._

The Author had just returned from sending Harry Potter on back to his home reality and begun to type another Omake file, when he had a thought.

"Hmm, The title for TFM 3 doesn't sound right..." He pondered.

So, he opened the folder on his computer where he saved his files of the series.

On the screen there were the folders, '1 – The Fifth Member of SG-1', '2 – The Adventures of SG-1', '3 – Changes', '4 – Of Prior Magic', '5 – The Unending Odyssey', and '6 – The Ark and The Ascended'. Also, there was the 'Omakes' folder.

The names of 1, 2 and 4-6 were a play on just what those years represented, the first hinting at what Harry wanted to be.

The second at that the team were having a myriad of adventures and not really having this huge affect since, for that year, the team with Harry, sure they had Anubis to deal with, but considering the other years, that just seemed like the previous years with apophis, sokar, and the few others they had dealt with.

The fourth, the introduction of the Ori, or as the name hinted, the abilities of the Priors. The fifth, at the whole time-bubble thing and on what. The sixth alluded to just what would be involved there.

The third, 'Changes', only really said that there would be. It didn't quite fit with the theme that the names of the stories had. Aspiring to, Simply being, new dangers, something with far reaching consequences and tools and players of war.

Without that theme, it did fit... the plan of Harry joining the USAF, the change of command of both the SGC and SG-1, the changes within Harry on the whole Magic issue, then the change of location to the Ida galaxy and the Asgard for half a year, where even more changes would take place, changes to the 'asgards timeline and a few other things besides involving the Asgard too, well... it fit, but it didn't fit the theme.

Then the Author had an idea.

So, he opened the omakes folder, and created a new file and omake.

Embedded within, the author asked something that he hoped the readers would pick up on, and deliver their own ideas over the tiny yet not insignificant detail.

To round the omake off, he decided to make it a proper omake too.

--

_USAF Academy_

A tired-looking Harry Potter entered the small dorm room he had to himself. He entered, and found another wide-awake Harry Potter sat on his bed copying an essay.

"What are you doing?"

"You were too tired to write this properly. When you wake, you'll realise that what I just said was correct, so you'll spin back so you have time to get this book, remember, _this book_," Awake-Harry picked up the book he was talking about, making it easy for tired-Harry to identify, "from Cadet Johansen."

"T.J.? But she-"

"Just tell her that you know about Bobby."

"Who?"

"No idea. A future version of myself told me to say that."

Tired-Harry just rolled his eyes. This wasn't the first time he had given himself information.

"Okay. T.J. What did she do that made you switch to using her surname?"

"If I tell you, you'll avoid it and cause a rip in the space-time continuum."

"Don't you give me that bullcrap."

"Technically, you're giving yourself that bullcrap."

Tired-Harry was too tired to argue with that. "Point. Now if you're done, get off my bed and go home. I'm tired and I need to get enough sleep. If I miss my window to spin back, I'm blaming you."

As he was too tired to think things through, Tired-Harry did not get the various puns and jokes Awake-Harry could use against... himself... for that.

Tired-Harry went to sleep on the freshly-vacated bed. Awake-Harry left the dorm, and shortly after, was driving back to his and Daniels' place. He got the dorm room despite having his own place by claiming that it'd be better to stay on campus if he became tired from the studying.

The real reason was so that he could spend time at both the Academy and at the SGC, and do what Hermione didn't do in their 3rd year in Hogwarts – get the right amount of sleep for the amount of total personal time spent awake. Giving himself another hour or two this way so he could sleep in for another hour or three had nothing to do with why he used the time-turner that he had never told the SGC about.

He really didn't think the SGC could handle having that kind of time-travel technology (or Magicology or whatever the word was.)

--

On another plane of Existence, Ganos Lal was frowning.

"I thought you said he'd gain wisdom, not lose some."

"I never said that. I don't agree with this, but... not everyone agrees with doing what is necessary."

"This is?"

"I'll make sure he loses the device before he truly takes advantage of it."

"Hmm."

"He's using it to learn, much like Hermione Granger did."

"Oh. And that's okay?"

"Could be worse."

"Indeed."

--


	12. Our Solar System, What Radiation?

**The Omake Files – The Fifth Man  
Our Solar System**

"_**What Radiation?"**_

_Prometheus Pilots' Briefing Room B_

Major Cameron Mitchell listened intently. He was the CAG of Prometheus' F-302 squadrons. His actual title was somewhat different, but he had a feeling that officially, it would soon be that, ever since the new 'Battlestar Galactica' reboot program had been announced. Several of his pilots were looking forward to it, and after hearing that the new version of the character 'Apollo' would become the "CAG: Commander of the Air Group." Aka Squadron Leader, they had started calling him the CAG. Despite that the miniseries 'pilot' was yet to air on the Sci-Fi channel.

The briefing was just the latest in a series of missions for NASA. Some probe to be deployed into the atmosphere of Jupiter.

That caught his attention.

If there was one thing about him that had changed ever since he signed onto the F-302 Pilots program, then assigned to the Prometheus, it was that he had become a helluva lot more interested in space.

This included documentaries about space, and one he had seen recently, he remembered as soon as he learned were he and his pilots would be assigned.

"Any questions?" The officer who was briefing them asked.

"Yeah, I got one. Doesn't Jupiter have a lot of radiation orbiting the giant?"

"Yeah, So?"

It was that, that was more telling. Obviously, the officer didn't care about whether or not there was. Therefore he must not think radiation to be a problem.

"Sir, 10 minutes in that radiation field is deadly." He continued.

"If you were in one of our old spacecraft, like a Space Shuttle." The officer nodded. Cameron got the hint.

"Shields?"

"The entire cockpit is made of material designed to allow you to sit in the most heavily radiated parts for days, Major, before any can get through."

"Where did we get that kind of material?" He asked.

"Some retired General, a, Jacob Carter."

Everyone shared a look, and someone said, "Isn't he a host to that Tok'ra, ahm... Selljack?"

"Selmak." Cameron corrected. He was a bit of a fan of SG-1, He was only up to their first few months of reports, he hadn't yet read anything detailed, only the basic summaries of the major parts. Give him a year or two and he'd be caught up however. He smiled, and nodded. "Alright, Baker, Johnson, Creevey, we're up."

The other F302 pilot and their two co-pilots got up and left to suit up.

The pilot, Captain Jeffrey Creevey, had an uncle that in another world had a son whom had become a milkman in England, and had two sons, by the name of Colin and Dennis... In this world, they, and Jeffreys' cousin, didn't exist however.

As the four got into their two F-302's in the Prometheus Hanger, Cameron wondered about what other advancements had been made thanks to the Stargate Program.

The entire Space program must have been a century ahead at least, or so was the thought that the Major had.

--

_F-302_

As they set on return course to the Prometheus, Cameron tapped the window, and asked, "Think they were telling the truth about this protecting us from the radiation?"

His co-pilot, in the rear seat, hummed. "Yeah. I mean, they wouldn't send us out here without that protection... right?" He didn't sound very enthusiastic about his affirmation.

"Sure. I mean, what could possibly go wrong?"

The master alarm started going off, and engines shut down.

From the rear seat, the co-pilot groaned, "this couldn't possibly get any worse!"

"Alert. Life support failure." A voice came from the computer. Both started screaming.

--

On the Prometheus, the officer and two technicians were snickering as they listened to the live feed.

One of them, said, "Hey, Jeffrey was a bit of an ass to David, remember?"

The other nodded. And the Officer smirked even more as he stopped sniggering. "Alright. Remote simulation activated on his... What should we do?"

"Missile detonation?" The other suggested.

"Hey, remote flight!" One suggested, then remembered, "Wait, sorry, was thinking of the training 302's."

A day later and they were all transferred off the ship for the very dangerous prank on the two multi-million-dollar fighters. Privately, Colonel Ronson thought it was hilarious... well. Somewhat. After it was all over.

It was another two months before a promoted Lieutenant Colonel Mitchell finally took flight again. By coincidence, it was when Anubis tried to attack Earth, and the entire compliment of F-302's were needed to cover SG-1's ass over Antarctica.

--

**A/N:** short one, just so you know I haven't forgotten again. I seem to have problems with doing episodes though, as Fallen is still giving me problems. And here I am with omakes 14-16 done which I can't really post before I do reach fallen, as there's certain aspects to the very three omakes that use info from those next few chapters of Adventures.

So I wrote this to tide you lot over. Hope you found it High-larious. Inspired by a space documentary I watched earlier today, about how IO creates this radiation field in orbit of Jupiter. so bad, 10 minutes fries a person, and just seconds to get a lethal dose, kinda thing. Made me wonder about the 'not-energy-shield' part of an F-302's shielding.


	13. Tomb Raider, Starring Daniel Jackson

**The Omake Files – The Fifth Man  
Tomb Raider**

"_**Starring, Daniel Jackson"**_

_England, Unknown Location._

Lara looked at the device that lay in the centre of the room, surrounded by a forcefield of some sort. Looking around, she smiled as she noticed just what it would take to get passed the various traps and the lack of an actual bridge across the chasm.

Holstering her smoking pistols, she got ready to throw her grapple, as she took a running jump. Behind her, the bodies of some grunts lay shot dead, surrounded by empty shell casings from their own weapons.

As she reached the apex of her jump, she threw the grapple. The powerful magnet on it attached and easily took her weight, preventing her from falling. She swung into it, then back and forth until she was high enough to grab a ledge. The grapple was detached, and wound back into its reel automatically. Lara edged around, and jumped up to the next when it ended, and down again when that one did too.

10 minutes later, and she was about to summersault onto the platform, when some kind of access hatch opened, and some wolfs came out. Three, to be precise.

She smiled, and used the pole she held onto to swing a full 1160 degrees, 3 turns and a quarter, releasing and drawing her weapons quickly.

She was upside down, and it was as though she was in slow-motion...

The dull bang of one pistol... then the other... then the other... at full auto.

She landed in a roll, and came to a halt.

She smiled a little, and released the clip latch, popping the empty magazines away, and replaced them with full ones attached to autoloaders in her backpack.

She stood up, and walked up to the device, and looked it over.

A hologram appeared, and she gasped. It was Merlin.

An hour later, and as she left the tomb and got to the outside air, the device in her bag, she finally came back into contact with Zip and Alister.

On her comm link, she heard, "Lara, what the devil happened?! We lost all contact!"

"Nevermind that now, Zip. I need you to look up an old friend of mine."

"And just who is this friend of yours, Lara?" Alister asked. "I thought all your 'old' friends were either dead or gone insane?"

Lara winced at the reminder. Amanda, whom she thought dead, had shown up awhile ago. Only she had become a little insane, what with her holographic demon.

"Alister, you'll just, _love _this... I need you to contact Doctor Daniel Jackson." Zip could be heard laughing, and Lara knew the probable reason. "Whatever's the matter, Zip?" She asked lightly, as she mounted her motorbike. She gave one last look at the closed entrance of the hidden tomb, and smiled.

"Lara, you should see the look on his face..." she heard. "I'm getting on that. What do you want me to say?"

"Give him a message: I might have found evidence of a connection between King Arthur and the Egyptians. He's the only expert I know of who would accept my story, Zip. And it is one hell of a story."

She heard mumbling, then zip replied, "Yes well, be sure to share the story with me, I've got a couple hundred pounds riding on the latest exploit of yours."

She rolled her eyes, as she pulled out onto an empty A road, and accelerated.

"Are you kidding?" Alister finally spoke up. "He thought the pyramids were landing platforms for alien ships! He's definitely insane, Lara!"

"With what we've seen, Alister, I could believe he might just be right about that theory."

--

_SGC_

"Wait, Lara Croft, as in Lady Croft of England?" Harry asked.

Daniel nodded. "Even though she's ten years younger than me, she knows a lot more than I do, except about the Alien influence part on ancient cultures."

Harry nodded, and then spoke again, "But... Lady Lara Croft. Her fortune is probably more than what it takes to run this entire program." He reiterated.

Daniel nodded. "Yes, that Lady Lara Croft."

SG-1 shared a look.

"Look, I didn't tell you guys that I knew her before... well, before..." He paused for a moment, then continued, "Because I knew you'd all react like this."

"The fact that she could be very helpful to us didn't cross your mind?"

"Actually, it did." He spoke. "She's doing more good stopping the bad ones in the archaeologist community. Otherwise, we very well would be worshipping tyrants who gain power from what I believe to have been alien devices."

Jack coughed, and gave him a glare.

"Said devices were destroyed, or are now in the care of her very cautious hands, Jack. That part is why she's nicknamed the 'Tomb Raider Legend'. Practically everything she's found were all legends, thought merely myth until, she found them. Bad people follow her, Jack, trying to outsmart her."

"And now she's contacting you for _help_." Jack finished.

"Hey, it's just a translation job. It's been years since I've seen her."

"Where are you meeting?"

"Well, I could only just respond to her message now, and she's on a dig."

"Right. Lets go then."

"Jack..."

"Hey, you think that after all the trouble on the last 3 archeology missions and digs, both here and offworld, that I'd let you go?"

Daniel sighed and looked at Harry.

"Hey, if you're thinking that I _don't_ want to go, well... I do. Back in the Old Potterverse, Lady Croft was the only person who was more famous than I was. I became a celebrity by surviving when it should have been possible, but it was something about or around me, that's what everyone knew. Lara Croft in my 'verse didn't have an ounce of magic, but it didn't matter to even the purebloods. They respected her because she survives all on her own. I guess the same is true here, but different."

Daniel nodded. "She's been shot more times than I have, but you wouldn't think it, Jack. Best doctors money can get."

"How'd she get into that, anyway?" Jack asked.

"Harry? What's her story in the old... potterverse." Daniel was still a little hesitant to call Harry's old universe by the little moniker.

"Apprenticed to a professor, Von Something, and when she was 15, her plane went down over the Himalayas. She trekked for, i dunno, days or weeks, and after that the whole survival thing kind of got her into the lone raider routine."

Daniel nodded. "Similar. When she was just a kid, she and her mother were on a plane that went down over the Himalayas. She was a lot younger than 15. Her mother disappeared mysterious...ly..." He seemed to have an epiphany. "A ring-shaped device was involved..."

"A Stargate?"

"No wall of water involved, but perhaps."

"Anyway, she was on her own, and it took her ten days to trek, alone at the age of 9, across the Himalayas."

Jack snorted. "What a load of crock."

"But true, Jack. She's a prodigy like that."

Harry had to ask, "SAS training? She had that, and the one time I saw her... from a distance, I didn't get to meet her, she was beating up this US Marine for... I don't know why."

Daniel nodded with a smile, "Yeah. She's been asked to help train several new SAS at times. Got one out of a foreign prison a few years back."

"Sweet. So how did you know her?"

Daniel looked away for a moment, then said, "I joined her on one of her... Tomb raids. I guess I forgot all that stuff she taught me after all the traps we encountered were all technological..."

--

**A/N:** An omake where Daniel used to be like a male version of Lara, until he got all office-side of the stuff and tried to do all that stuff we saw, convincing people that pyramids were landing platforms for alien ships.

Also the TRL hint was a hint towards the one game I've played. I did have Angel of Darkness, but the bugs and it not letting me 'jump' lara on the first level when she was in the very position it said to put her in.... well.. I might have gotten a little too pissed off at the game and... ahem... It took weeks to get rid of the burnt plastic smell.


	14. Hobbies, Attack of the

**The Omake Files – The Fifth Man  
Hobbies**

"_**Attack of the...?"**_

_USS Daedalus_

Colonel Cauldwell was looking over the duty roster, when he spotted the name of their temporary 'hyperdrive technician'.

Just a day had passed since leaving earth for the first time. The ship had a full crew, had a ZPM and Asgard hyperdrives, and were well outside their own galaxy by now.

He would have plenty of time to get to know his crew. He wanted to know more about the lieutenant who had spent a good portion of the last 12 months with the Asgard.

He wasn't on duty, and so made his way to the bunk room were one Lieutenant Harry Potter was staying. He wasn't in. It took him twenty minutes, to find that Lieutenant Potter was in an unused cargo storage room. One of just a couple left, as they were loaded with a lot of cargo.

Opening the door into the small bay revealed an interesting sight. Harry was putting something together. So far, the frame tickled the edge of his recognition. The frame was V-shaped, thickening in the middle the further towards the, back? It went.

And the beginnings of some machines were being installed. He coughed, and Harry stood up inside the open frame, some dirt and grime on him, welders' gloves on, but no welder in immediate sight.

"What's this, Lieutenant?" He asked calmly, curiously.

"Oh, Um..." Harry pulled off the gloves, and in hesitation to answer, had started rubbing the back of his head. Normally, this would have messed up his hair, but after the military cut when he started at the Air Force, His hair, which had only just begun to really grow was a mass of messy hair regardless.

"Lieutenant?" he pressed. Harry didn't have to tell him if he didn't want to, unless of course it would endanger the ship.

"Just a little hobby, sir."

Steven stepped into the room proper, and recognised enough of the gathered machines that would be attached to the thing, to realise just what it was going to be. "Building a little plane? Not exactly aerodynamic. Where's the wings?"

Harry looked at what he was building, and shrugged. "I'm hoping, it won't need them for lift."

Steven just stared for a moment, then asked, "Bit small, isn't it? What scale are you building at?"

Amused, Harry answered, "Full size. Single seater."

"Glider then."

"Nope. I'm hoping to power it with a Mark 2 Naquadah Generator. I just need to work out what type of engines will at the very least let me fly it."

Steven took a minute, before he asked, "Are you making a Jedi starfighter?"

"If it'll work in space." Harry agreed. "But that's not the aim. Just a little hobby flying. I couldn't exactly take an F-302 out for a joyride could I? It's been too long since I last flew for fun. _And_ I'm keeping a record of what works and doesn't, everything. If it does work, Area 51 will have all they need to know to build one of their own, or adapt it for whatever upgrades to the F-302 they do."

"So you're designing your own Aeroplane that doesn't rely on aerodynamic surfaces to provide lift, nor jet engines for thrust... for fun?"

Harry waited, then Steven said, "Can I join you? I quite liked the originals, and despite the acting, episode II had a few really good ships..."

A Nod, and the pair got stuck in.

--

_Stargate Command_

Harry knew he had forgotten something. He didn't know what it was, as he went into the control room. The Daedalus had just left to ferry back the returned members of the Atlantis Expedition, along with the new lot back to Atlantis.

Unfortunately, Daniel couldn't go, because of something involving that conwoman who had tried to steal the Prometheus, Vala something.

"Morning sir." Siler spoke with a smile. He found something funny for an odd reason. Harry noticed that Sergeant Harriman too was smiling about something.

"Morning Siler, Walter. What's so funny?"

Walter spoke up, "Just as the daedalus left, last night, Colonel Cauldwell passed on a message for you from Doctor McKay."

Harry raised an eyebrow, and asked, "And just what did the Arrogant one have to say to me he couldn't say to my face?"

The story behind the animosity was an odd one. The two had somewhat of a mutual respect for each other, but some people don't get along regardless.

"He said that he'll enjoy taking apart some plane you were building and left on the ship."

Harry was almost running to dial the planet nearest to where the Daedalus would be stopping at before finally venturing into the black, but Siler stopped him. Walter added, "Colonel Cauldwell also sent a message of his own, that he doesn't know what Dr McKay was talking about, there isn't a plane of the given description on his ship."

Harry sighed in confused relief.

"Oh, and I received a message for you from Area 51. The commander wishes to convey is apologies that your transfer is delayed, and that your personal project is stored away to await until you arrive and have the time to finish it."

Walter fished out a wad of paper from a pocket, and handed it to him. They were written in Walters' handwriting, speaking of those very messages.

Harry found the P.S. from the area 51 base commander a little amusing. "P.S; I've tried to keep it quiet about just what it is you are actually building, but let me tell you, the Star Wars fans in us all are going nuts. I'm grateful you're letting us see your notes once you're finished, it's the only thing stopping them ripping it apart to see how you got what's finished so far actually working."

"What star wars fighter are you building, Sir?" Siler asked.

"Jedi Starfighter, Episode II."

"Got lasers on it, sir?"

"Nope. Unarmed. Not really for the SGC. Just to satisfy two hobbies."

It was then that Cam Mitchell entered the control room. "Daniels' Awake."

Harry left, curious about what was going on there, thoughts of his hobby faded.

--

_Area 51_

Sam opened up part of the finished drive section, and whistled at the finished product revealed. Beside her on the floor she had laid on to get under the craft, lay open a book of notes in Harry's engineering/science shorthand. 'Too bad half the systems aren't finished or working, I'd love to fly this.' She thought, as she closed it back up.

She moved out from under it, stood, and then stepped to the open cockpit. The entire craft was held in the air by clamps and supports, as the landing gear was not installed. She was tempted to climb into the half-finished cockpit, but held back. She knew Harry wanted the honor of flying it first.

A call came through and she returned to her project, occasionally thinking about the fighter. She didn't mention to him the next time he called, that she had taken a peek. He knew her enough to know that she would have anyway, but he knew she was careful enough to not ruin his work.

--

_Over the ocean_

Two almost identical 'Jedi Starfighters' flew in formation, the blue trail of the engines glowing for barely a metre. The two shared opposing color schemes. Where on one it was red, the other was gold, and where on one it was gold, the other was red. On one wing, where the Republic symbol was in the films, was painted the SG-1 patch. The opposite side, where the Astromech droids would have been, but weren't, rendering the craft design symmetrical, was the Earth patch.

Just as worn by SG-1 on their shoulders. Earth patch left, Team patch right.

The name printed just under the cockpit on one said '1st Lt. H. Potter', and the other, 'Lt. Col. S. Carter'.

Inside the first, Harry wore the Jedi uniform he had kept since his 20th birthday, when he wore it to go trick-or-treating with Sam's niece and nephew.

Inside the second, Sam too, wore the one she had kept since then.

The cockpit on the inside didn't resemble that of a Jedi Starfighter, unlike the outside.

Multiple touch-screen displays adorned the front control panel, displaying the typical flight information in a graphically beautiful manner, reminiscent of both the display themes of the Daedalus' and Odyssey's computers, but different layouts. For flight control, there was still the flight stick, but it was molded to fit Harry's hands. Likewise in Sams', it was made for hers. A selector switch was present for weapons, although as yet neither carried any. This did not mean neither could carry. But they didn't fit them with weapons, because that wasn't actually why he built the first, nor why Sam had then built her own.

It took Sam only three months to build hers. Much less, if you only count actual hours spent on it.

Harry's had taken far longer, since the daedalus through 8 months till now to finish, due to finding out what did and didn't work, and which ones that did, didn't together.

He didn't manage to make it a space-craft. But that didn't matter.

He thumbed the radio, and Sam responded.

"What say we push our engines? We're at mach 0.7 here, and not even straining."

"Harry, are you sure you made the design supersonic-capable?"

"Thor assured me it was."

"He did?"

"He's asked if he could adapt the design for the Asgard, with their technology. He was rather intrigued when I told him the inspiration."

"When was this?"

Harry coughed a moment, then spoke, "When Kvasir assisted us with that whole supergate debacle last month. I had enough time to talk to Thor from Kvasirs' ship. He had asked me if I had designed any other ships."

"Oh."

"He said they'll likely only use it as a transport for single Asgards when transporters are unreliable, like when Heimdahls' lab was inaccessible through the planets' atmosphere."

"We beamed there and back fine." Sam countered.

"You were on the surface. She said that if she'd had an 'Aethersprite' back then, she probably would have had her stuff stored in a transporter storage module and stored it on the ship..."

"But they're not hyperspace capable... Don't tell me you're going to be building a Hyperspace module? Or they are,... whatever."

Harry laughed. "Their version would be hyperspace capable. When Thor sent a message about their progress with it last week, he included the design specs. We couldn't reproduce from just those specs, but it was detailed enough to impress me."

"Defenses?"

"Light shields, but they're learning how to alter the shield to be an Anti-replicator field. A few messages back and forth over the last two, three months and I've figured out what they're probably going to try to do with an _Aethersprite_."

Sam groaned, though not from annoyance or anything really negative. Despite Harry's reluctance with the nicknamed 'Iron Man' suit, which she didn't really believe the story behind despite the evidence for it being possible sitting in the mock Jedi Starfighter to her right, she really didn't get why he'd then build his own _Jedi Starfighter_, even if it weren't actually a _space_craft yet, nor a fighter.

She understood the reasons he had for building a plane for himself. She understood it too. They were both getting a lot of pleasure from flying. No worries, no fears. She just didn't get that contradiction. Accept Star wars thing, not Iron man thing.

"Sam?" Harry asked.

"Yeah?"

"Yay or Nay on going supersonic?" He asked, reminding her of his earlier question.

"Oh. Yay."

"Catch me if you can!"

With that, Harry put the engines on full throttle. The acceleration was almost unbelievable. Would have been had he not already flown in an F-302 at full throttle before...

In retrospect, the F-302's acceleration was probably the unbelievable one, since it was so big. This, was not as fast in acceleration, but its tiny size but engine thrust? Definitely believable, compared with the F-302.

Either way, though, Harry's 'Delta-7 _Aethersprite_ kit plane rocketed forward. Almost literally, if rockets were used.

Sam followed, and the pair reached Mach 5 at 10 kms' altitude, just above the clouds.

The advanced sensors of the Aethersprite, based on what little Harry had learned of the Asgard sensors that were more advanced than those now on the Prometheus, reported a ship sailing the ocean below. It was an aircraft carrier. Feeling cheeky, Harry asked, "Want to do a fly-by of the ship below?"

"Harry! Thats-"

"How can it be illegal? These babies aren't classified."

"What?"

"Oh, didn't I tell you? As a 'display model', I can show it off. There's nothing in the agreement that says I can't show it in flight."

Sam was quiet for a moment. Then a giggle. "Okay."

"That also means I get to show Marks' kids." Harry added, and the pair descended, slowing down until they had a visual on the aircraft carrier.

"Good lord. They already think you're a Jedi..."

"They think you are too."

"Damn. I forgot that."

The two decelerated, and did a fast flyby of the carrier, not too fast though. Everyone on the carrier thought they were seeing things...

Of course, it took some explaining when they landed back at the SGC, using an Anti-gravity system based on the Prometheus' to allow the craft to hover without main engines at up to 40 feet off of any surface directly below the craft. The Silo access to the base had become their access to the rooms which opened out into the silo. A moving platform would come out for their AG system to use as that surface. Like moving an air cushion, the craft would then move forward with a little tilt, literally using the AG field like a Harrier jumpjet would tilt and use the vertical thrust to accelerate.

The whole of the SGC found it amusing, indeed several people like President Hayes did find it amusing... although the President didn't find it nearly so funny when the Navy's Joint Chief barged into a meeting once he had learned who was responsible for the prank.

Harry and Sam both lost priviledges to fly the vehicles below the clouds, with obvious exception for take off and landing from the SGC or Area 51, for a month.

--

**Authors Note:** Bit later in the day than i intended, but then I got caught up watching Eureka Season 1. (Got it on DVD, so with HDMI Upscaling... wooow. episode 'Dr Nobel'... funny scene at the end. 'So where'd it go?' satellite gets destroyed 'Um... Pasadina, we have a problem' heh.


	15. Hobbies, Private Collection

**The Omake Files – The Fifth Man  
Hobbies**

"_**Private Collection"**_

The advantage to being an active team member on an SG-team, was the hazard pay.

Ever since the defeat of the Goa'uld, with some changes happening, Harry had decided it was time to get his own place. He had signed over the deeds to the house back to Daniel, and bought a large plot of land.

Because of all the things he had been involved in, his pay wasn't just hazard pay plus basic... and so, that plus the oft-recurring influx of winnings from the betting pools at the SGC meant the land he bought was fairly big.

Given an M-Generator, which he still could use to limited effect, and it didn't take long to excavate a large area of the ground in two places with a trench between them. One, the deeper one, would have his Hanger and private research lab. The other would be his basement, with a corridor to the lab running between.

But then, Sam was transferring to Area 51, and he put in for transfer there too. Then Colonel Cauldwell got him to join up on the Daedalus, temporarily, for the trip with the ZPM. Construction of his new home was halted, and for good if working at Area 51 was going to pan out.

Then, returning from Atlantis on the Daedalus, and then the whole thing with the new SG-1 commander and the Ori, and transferring back onto SG-1 without having ever been to Area 51 as a member of staff, he resumed work on his new home. He didn't do most of the work, just enough that he could then have a house built over the basement by contractors, claiming work commitments meant that the basement was as far as he got before he lost patience with the DIY job. Which, from a certain point of view, was true.

Two months, he spent living with Daniel during the whole thing, once he realised that he may as well have the place. It had been when Sam returned that his actual transfer was cancelled, rather than delayed as it had been. About a month after that, his house was ready to live in. The builders hadn't noticed the corridor doorway, when they installed the electrical and plumbing into the basement.

A month later and his own work was finished, the garage he built next to his house, just on top of the hidden lab... and he was done.

By then work had progressed on his little kit-plane mockup of a Jedi Starfighter, and had it moved to the 'Hanger'. A built in roof access into the garage that he had put in after the garage allowed access.

After work neared completion of it, and Sam decided to build her own, his little research lab had shelves of blueprints, pieces of technology he had used, and a really good one of the fighter itself.

Most of the work on his plane was fine-tuning, making sure it's AG Drive could get the little starfighter up through the roof into the garage. Intelligent sensors linked into the AG system meant it would vary the fields to keep the plane level and not suddenly shooting up when it became hovering over the garage floor, rather than above the hanger floor, above the open hanger roof access hatch.

The hanger was quite large, for what was in it.

The frame of Sam's was half assembled in a corner, the entire work space used for it less than an eighth of the room. In another corner, the working models for various systems were stored. A model of an F-302, that was 2 metres wide, was hovering, demonstrating the working AG fields. Beneath it, further demonstration that the intelligent sensors worked to vary the AG fields, lay various other models. Mostly just non-functional those.

A full quarter of the hanger was used up however, by a device on loan from NASA. It was a Vacuum Capsule. It was a device used to test relatively small objects, as large as the Fighter too, to check if they were sealed correctly, essentially ensuring that they wouldn't explode from internal air pressure in space.

Harry sat in his lab, looking out of where a wall would have been to separate it from the hanger. But he preferred this open plan.

Thoughts ran through his head.

Among the pile of blueprints that were for SGC, Area 51 or Other Projects, lay the design for a fighter. However, no engines that didn't require fuel existed on small enough a scale with sufficient thrust to be suitable. Where the F-302 had wings and therefore plenty of internal space for fuel, It was still not intended for use except for in combat situations. The way the Solar System Patrols had been setup were evidence of that. Small refuelling depots were placed around the system. They didn't want to rely on them, so the search for a new fighter was underway.

His computer beeped, and he saw a new mail on the highly-encrypted network only accessable to those with the right equipment. The entire network was not on the Internet. For security, no computer that accessed it was hooked up to the internet, either.

But recently, an addition allowed use of a Closed Email network within the system.

Which was what Harry began to read. It was a request... And he found himself laughing at the thought.

Someone wanted an X-wing. He was still working on getting permission to actually fly his little Delta-7 Aethersprite mockup plane.

He sent a reply, stating that he'll be accepting requests _if_ he can get permission to start up the 'SGC Private Collectors Club', basically people with functioning mock-ups of full scale or down-scaled ships based on TV or Films.

The first on the bill, would be a 3 metre long model of the Enterprise. With the hologram technology they had reverse-engineered from the little Jedi Lightsaber they recovered, all those years ago, it would even have phasers! Well, not ones that actually did damage. But hell would be set loose if Paramount or ILM discovered it. Harry found it pretty hilarious the irony of that, something that was essentially a prop for _Star Wars_ being used in a model of a _Star Trek_ ship. Sort of.

Already, a holographic field could be created to produce a 'smoke-and-mirrors'-type cloaking effect. In short, projecting an image that cameras on the opposite side capture. That had been how he had hidden the corridor. The door being in a depression in the wall of the basement, but the depression - and so the door, hidden behind the holographic field that made it look like the wall just continued on, uninterupted.

As yet, he hadn't found a way to tie a forcefield and hologram together for physical holograms. The forcefield part was actually the biggest powerhog, while the holgram was the most bulky part, which was why the Aethersprite didn't have more than a stealth-type of forcefield, to hide it from Radar. The holo-emitters were a bit too big to fit within the structure, and the forcefield probably couldn't stop a bullet, considering the internal reactors were tied up in powering the rest of the craft.

Email sent, he went back to work on the delicate work of an AG field emitter. Several would be fitted to the undercarriage of Sams' Aethersprite.

--

_Atlantis, Years later  
_

In orbit, a Hyperspace window formed, and out of it, shot the XUT-413 'Normandy'.

The design looked similar to the Daedalus, but on a smaller scale. It's two cargo pods mostly resembled the pods from the Prometheus.

Before it entered the atmosphere, it stopped in orbit, and out of the port hanger, two objects launched. Small, just over 8 meters long, just under 4 metres wide. A slight shimmer on the two was all that was noticeable to indicate the atmospheric shields that allowed the crafts to fly in space.

The two were modified Delta-7 Aethersprites. They resembled the original configuration, but were much thicker than before in the middle. The two fighters took escort positions as the Normandy made its descent to the city ship below.

In the cockpit of one, Colonel Potter radioed in. "Potter to Atlantis."

"Atlantis, we..." There was a pause, then, "Sir we read you from an unidentified craft..."

"Affirmative. I and Major Roaché of the Normandy are incoming in... ahm, You'll believe it when you see it. Request opening the Jumper Bay roof doors for entry."

In the distance, as the ship and two planes descended out of the clouds, he and the French Major who commanded the transport vessel spotted Atlantis in the distance. A pair of Talons' from Atlantis' fighter compliment approached and took up escort positions.

Harry got permission, and shot ahead of the others at full thrust.

And slowed the craft down to almost a halt, above the retracting bay doors.

An addition over the radio, and he continued descent into the gate room itself.

Above, Major Roaché landed the craft in a spot not normally taken by a puddle jumper.

Harry landed the craft, the three landing gears locking into position just in time to contact the was hardly a sound for the landing, which would have surprised the onlookers, where they not already surprised by what seemed to be a fighter from _Star Wars_ landing in the gate room.

Harry got out, and the leader of the base, Colonel Samantha Carter, held in a knowing smirk when everyone saw the Jedi garb that Harry tended to wear these days, when piloting his plane.

"Hey Sam." He greeted warmly. Sam smiled back.

"The Normandy's commander asked if he could, so I hope you don't mind that he brought yours down himself."

Sam nodded, and saw the changes. "Made it space-worthy I take it?"

"I finally got the hyperspace ring booster working too."

"You mean..."

Harry gave a smile, and nodded. "I've also replaced the power plant here, which now give it a limited combat shield. very limited though, so, dodge fire. The additional power plant on the ring booster provides extra power too, when not in hyperspace."

Sam's smile became a little forced as certain ideas occurred to her. But then her smile became genuine again as she approached him. "Made the same modifications to mine?"

"With its own Hyperspace booster ring." Harry finished. "The normandy will be deploying both in orbit before she leaves."

Sam shot toward him, and the two hugged each other hard.

Once they seperated, Harry added, "Rodney promised some ancient-based tech upgrades."

"He did?"

"I made him promise not to mess it up, and to make sure it all works. No flaws or reduction of efficiency and all that for what's on there now, pass all the changes along..." He paused, and she got the idea.

"What did you say you'll do for him in turn?"

"Well, he's interested in if we can build a shuttle like those on _Star Trek_."

Sam reminded him, "You've got a long list to work on, you know."

"I know, so I've got members of the Collectors Club building the various projects."

"Really?"

"We've got them designing the parts, and once they're done, I've already gained permission to use the Matter Converter on the Odyssey to mass-produce the parts."

Sam's eyebrows went up.

"I've already got about 6 _Aethersprite's_ being assembled from the component parts. The original, atmosphere-only version."

"Still authorised to fly on Earth?"

"All of them, under agreement. Some favours were owed. As long as no demonstrations of _classified_ technology occur, our agreement between the club and LucasFilm would even prevent them suing. It's not like they don't get any sales revenue afterwards."

Someone coughed, and Harry turned to see Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard, and Dr McKay.

"Remember the deal, Rodney. If it doesn't work I don't build you a shuttle."

"Of course... Ahm... It really flies in space?"

Harry nodded with a grin.

"Well, shall I-" McKay moved to get on the craft, as though he intended to get into the cockpit, but Harry stopped him.

"Flight systems are locked down, McKay. I'll move it to an exterior-accessable lab later."

Rodney nodded.

--

It was a fortnight later, and Sam and Harry were going to visit Earth for a week. Harry would then stay on Earth, but Sam had to go back.

In the jumper bay, the two modified Delta-7 Aethersprites powered up. In their cockpits, were their pilots. As always, Harry wore the Jedi garb, and Sam had followed with her Mara Jade/Jedi clothes. Amused as they were now, Sam accepted the Mara Jade flight code.

"Control Room, this is _Mara Jade_. Open Jumper Bay floor hatch."

"Confirmed."

The two hovering Aethersprites moved side-by-side, facing opposite directions. Harry and Sam shared a nod, and in synchronisation, the two spacecraft lowered into the gate room, where Sam shot forward into the open Stargate. Behind her, Harry spun his on the spot and shot forward aswell.

A Stargate was at least 5 metres in diameter. An Aethersprite was only just under 4 metres in width. The single-seat craft were smaller than puddle jumpers. They easily fit through.

--

_Earth_

A day later, the two spacecraft appeared through the Stargate, and promptly rose through the open roof and out of the SGC.

An hour after that, the two pilots landed in Harry's house garage, dropping into the hanger below the garage.

Thanks to the seclusion, Harry and Sam were not interrupted, as often happened in atlantis. It had been quite a while since they had gotten together but then been unable to see each other again. There was a lot of time to catch up on.

--

Mark knocked on the door, his two kids with him holding in smiles.

With the age thing, many people who didn't have security clearance for the true story, at the very least were told something close enough to it that it was the truth, while not being too revealing. Many of Harry's friends from outside of the Program knew that something had caused him to age a lot. Most didn't realise the significance of his new rank however, or even know his original age. Considering his origins had always been a mystery, when he came home aged with two kids, Janet and Jacob, who were rather young, he easily explained it as recently having the opportunity to bring them home.

Mark was one of the few who had a little clearance to know that some crap went on, time-wise, and Sam's their Mom, but not their mom. But he didn't really understand most of what he had been told... As it was he had only just gotten used to the idea of Sam and Harry being together, despite the long while since the aging thing happened.

Marks kids, now in their teens, believed something much closer to the truth, simply based on that Jedi stuff that Harry and Sam had fed them after that fateful halloween, just over 4 years ago. They couldn't understand what had been said about the time thing, but they had seen enough star trek to have said, when Sam started to explain to them, 'Temporal anomlies. Got it.'

They'd accepted it there-and-then, half a year ago. Mark was the one who had been in shock and not been able to get it at all for awhile.

And now that the whole thing was over, they had gotten used to it all, mostly... He had been invited over to Harry's... no, _their_ home.

Harry opened the door, and welcomed them into his large house. The two kids shot forward and hugged the life out of him. Thankfully, as they had stopped calling him Luke, when they each hit twelve, they simply exclaimed, "Uncle Harry!"

"Oof... Need... Air..."

They released him, and saw Janet and Jacob peeking around the stair banisters, and more sedately went over and gave their cousins hugs.

Mark was amused at that, and smiled when greetings over, the pair simply asked, "Is it ready? Can we see it?"

He nodded, and Mark followed Harry and the two excited kids curiously. He never did get the truth behind why the kids had called Harry Luke beyond that weekend. They made their way out into the garden and followed a path through the trees around the back into a clearing, still on the property.

And there, the kids squeeled upon seeing the real Jedi Starfighter, hovering with the landing struts retracted, the cockpit open, the pilot smiling back at the group.

"Oh My God!" Sam's neice exclaimed. "Does it go into space too?! Can we go in it?"

Looks were shared, as Harry silently communicated to Sam, _"How the hell do I handle this one?"_ They couldn't exactly take the kids up, there wasn't room in the cockpit, and even if there was, he doubted he'd get permission. And considering the last few times he broke the rules in regards to the Aethersprites, he couldn't afford to break any rules again with this.

Bit by bit, his resolve to tell them no was disolving. Thankfully, Mark was used to their pleading and other, methods of persuasion.

"No, kids. One, it's space. If something happens..."

"But Daaaaad!"

"It's a Spaceship!"

Sam inserted. "He's right, you two. If something happens, He'd kill whoever's left here on the ground. And I don't want either of you two hurt."

Resolve coming back, Harry added, "Besides, we can't fly them remote, and there's only space for one person in them. Now, come on, Gather round, and I'll tell you all about this Aethersprite I built for your aunt."

--

**Authors Note**: Aznblackhowling, I guess I sorta answered that query/suggestion in here already. Suffice to say, it's semi not-classified. And if anyone's not sure on if the craft would fit in the cities' jumper bays: the jumpers are 8 metres long themselves. According to the Stargate Wiki, though, and its notorious for sticking to 'official' sources and not trying to give a good effort into checking actual sizes. Also, posted some pictures of the hanger (floor and frame of an aethersprite) check my forum for the links.

And rewrote some parts. No idea what I was thinking when I wrote some paragraphs back when I wrote this originally. It wasn't clear on where or when that last scene was, or what some things were onabout.


	16. A Look Ahead, Next Story and Way Beyond

**The Omake Files – The Fifth Man  
A Look Ahead**

"_**Next Story, and way beyond"**_

2nd Lieutenant Harry Potter frowned as the hologram of the latest Asgard project, scheduled for construction to begin in three months, rotated, displaying in a see-through manner.

There were perhaps some things he was not used to, and that was Asgard ship design philosophies.

As he spoke to an Asgard engineer, he moved his hands onto the hologram, which while not physical to the touch, responded as if it were. Pulling apart made the visual grow in size, and then 'picking' at bits, and pulling them out of the 'ship' served to allow him to see something in the design better.

He pressed on a spot, as if there was a button, and related information appeared in midair, next to the hologram of the ship.

His Asgard language skills had improved greatly, and barely a second after reading, he understood.

For about an hour, he discussed, argued and otherwise helped the engineer in refining the design, until the product had become closer to both what he had imagined initially when they asked him to join the project team, and closer to what they had wanted.

A communiqué distracted him before they got to the Hyperdrive engines.

"Lieutenant Potter. This is Thor."

"Hey buddy, what's the problem?"

"There is no problem, the weapon designs you had come up with worked as you believed they would."

"Great. What about the 'swarm logic' idea I had about them?"

"The programming is not yet ready for controlled situation testing."

Harry nodded at the holographic representation of the Asgard' Supreme Commander. "Maybe I can take a look...?"

Ten minutes later, though, and he had a headache from trying to make sense of the program code.

"Is something wrong, Harry?"

Turning towards the source of the voice, an Asgard Harry had gotten to work with often on the project, he shrugged, "I'm not a software programmer."

"Your specialisation is Hardware. I understand."

Harry smiled and nodded.

--

_Years later_

1st Lieutenant Harry Potter of SG-1, under the command of Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell, frowned as he looked at the code that one of his friends from Area 51 had sent over.

Sam entered the small private lab of Harry's secret underground facility.

Facility was perhaps pushing it in regards to the place. The entire original area of the hanger had been put into the use originally intended for it, and his work stations now were in a purpose-built lab room that connected to both the house and the hanger.

"Hey Sam, could ya take a look at this?"

With a little laugh, as she did so she asked, "Still not got programming languages?"

"No. As an old friend said, my specialisation is hardware. I'm lucky that I was allowed to use the same OS as the computers at the SGC for this work, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to get even halfway with my project. Mind telling me if this is okay, or a bust like the last version was?"

Sam scrolled through the various lines of code, then nodded. "Still not going to source out to some of the companies that helped with the F-302?"

"Nope. That'll cost."

"You can afford it."

"Not those prices. I got a quote, Sam. And I couldn't go to Colson Industries for the MEC's after that thing that happened when I was away with the Asgard."

Sam had to frown, "Why'd you need MEC's?"

"Sam, Anti-grav units, remember?"

"Those..."

"Need to interface with other things, and for VTOL stuff? Let the craft go higher/lower or maneuver around without using the main engines? Main engine minimum thrust would push the craft really fast, remember?"

"Oh. Right. Sorry, I forgot about those."

"Yeah. Say, did anyone do that thing to the guy who _forgot_ to add AG Units to the 302, like I suggested when they realised that said units were part of the original design proposal?"

She blushed, and Harry grinned. Looking away, she asked, "So how far are you getting with building my ahm, '_Aethersprite_'. You said you could start work on it this week."

"Just waiting on the delivery for the Trinium-Titanium alloys before I can start work on the frame."

"Trinium-Titanium? Okay, that's got to cost you... it does, right?"

Harry hummed for a moment, before he spoke, "The parts that I can source here, sometimes. Not much. Can you believe it would have cost me more to purchase the Trinium-Titanium alloys, uncut, than it would to do any other part of the job? Even the custom windshield, the only part that I have outsourced to earth companies, doesn't cost that much. I'm just glad that some ties I have with the Asgard, ahm... _paid off_, if you will."

"How'd you get the materials for yours?"

A wince, and he said, "I'm replacing the frame when I get the delivery. The current frame limits maneuverability and top speed to something like..." Harry trailed off into a mumble.

"Harry?"

"100-150mph." He answered, embarrassed. "It's a really weak frame, I always intended to replace it when I could get the TT-alloy. I didn't expect it to take this long."

--

_2012, Ida Galaxy_

Colonel Harry Carter looked out from the observation post in the Command Centre of the _Asgard Supership Hermione Granger_.

Like its name suggested, it was a very large ship. While not nearly as massive in dimensions as Atlantis, it surely had similar levels of internal volume.

And ever since the Asgard' had gone into severe seclusion while they underwent the process to finally cure their genetic degradation diseases, The Tauri had been entrusted with the care of the Asgard' galaxy.

As he reminisced about his part in the design of this particular class of Asgard vessel, outside of the ship, visible through the large expansive dome-style window, was a Black Hole.

--

_USS George Hammond_

Colonel Samantha Carter grinned at the latest readings. She was sat in a large room, similar to a conference room in layout but was more of a lab of sorts.

"Alright people, we're good to go. We'll be the first people, _ever_, to recover matter from inside a _black hole_. This is a momentous occasion."

Grins were had by all at the thought of the accomplishment.

"Final checks." She called out, and people groaned. "Remember, if this doesn't work, we have no idea what will happen."

A scientist spoke up, "Sector 0-0-0 stations report Green."

Another, and another and more scientists in turn reported the same, of sectors '0-0-0' through to '4-4-4'.

And then more calls of other things, for five minutes.

Until, "The _Hermione Granger_ reports MEC green."

Sam nodded, and spoke up again. "Gravity stations, point five percent on my mark."

She looked around, and counted down... "Five... Four... Three... Two... One... Mark."

A second passed, then, "Black Holes' gravity has reduced by point zero-zero-eight percent." Sam looked at the voice, and saw a hologram of her husband, grinning at her.

She grinned back, and spoke up to the group at large. "Program an increase of Point zero-two-five every 5 minutes, first increase on my mark. Report status ready?"

About a minute passed to get the affirmatives and checks. Then she spoke, "Mark."

Now, the process would run uninterrupted, as the black holes' gravity field was slowly, artificially reduced until the true part of the project would begin.

She turned back to the hologram of her husband, and walking over, she began to say, "At current projected rate, we should be able to start extraction in about 27 hours." She shuddered a bit.

"Can't believe how far we've come?"

"Yeah. I mean... you're here because I essentially, did what we're planning to do here."

"That was with a sun, Sam. You blew up a sun. This time, we're creating one."

"And getting fuel for..." Sam stopped, unable to say.

"We'll succeed, Sam. I'm just hoping the Geologists let me put in that-"

"Ah!" Sam cut in. "We agreed last year. _We_ are rebuilding the house closer to Colorado Springs."

Harry sighed, and asked, "That house wasn't exactly family friendly... are you sure you want it _exactly_ how it used to be?"

Sam thought for a moment, her hand moving for a moment across her belly, then nodded. "Fine, but nothing ostentatious."

"Fine. I've got some ideas."

For a moment she thought he was just telling the truth, then she realised something from the way he was shifting about, and she just had to state, "You've already got the blueprints worked out, haven't you?"

"You know me so well. I've even included a hanger for our planes."

"Which ones? Not the-"

"No, just the smaller ones. Our Aethersprites, our 'Bus'."

She chuckled, and a few minutes later he disappeared, their private conversation over before he had given some information on their mission to her.

Under her breath, she muttered, "'Of all the hobbies for my hubby to have...'"

It sounded like a quote, one Harry would have recognised with amusement.

--

_Hermione Granger_

Harry stepped through the doorway, and saw in the massive chamber the various beams of light extending from the Asgard Transporter-derived 'Mass Extraction' device.

At the end points, were various large lumps of rocks, suspended in a Zero-G field, which would vary once such 'rocks' were each fully materialised, making them move along the intended pathways like a conveyer belt and into the active Stargate.

There were 8 such 'pathways', all collecting together without a hitch to send such a rock one after the other.

He clicked his communicator, a small device acting the same way as a radio that was clipped to his ear. "Galaxy of Ida'go to the Galaxy of Milk." Harry spoke, a stupid pun that someone had made about how their own galaxy was supposedly named after a chocolate bar, which everyone had started to take up on.

"Station Tao here."

"Status report."

The person on the other end was silent for a short moment, before the woman began, "The first mass group is ready for transport to the Supply Refinery. Just awaiting the Cargo Tugs and Hyperdrive platforms, eta 5 hours."

Harry nodded.

It had been a week since the process had begun, at well-balanced rates. The Hermione Granger was the sole ship near the Blackhole, although there were the few thousand gravity manipulation stations around it, which served to reduce the gravity well of the black hole to the point that Time wasn't so warped the closer they got.

The sheer mass of the collapsed star meant that the entire thing would take possibly decades, probably more, at the current rate of matter extraction.

The entire project had been a, puppy, of Sam's ever since the asteroid that at the thinnest point was still several hundred kilometres wide, almost a thousand at the widest, had been mined dry, although the actual stockpile of material created from the mining of it had, in the three years since the mine dried up, only been reduced by one quarter.

The main problem, was that the kind of materials that had run out where the ones they were able to convert using the Asgard Matter converter technology. The rest, well, the energy expenditure required for the process to convert the other materials into the ones they needed, was so much more than the reverse.

And then someone gave part of an idea, another person said something, and so forth in several places, until Sam, a week before she was to take command of the George Hammond, had the brilliant but very complicated idea of using the transporters combined with a matter converter, piercing through the temporal distortions created by the immense gravity well of a black hole, to 'nibble' at the mass of said collapsed star.

It was complicated, extremely difficult bordering on impossible, and dangerous if they didn't get the sciences behind the entire thing correct.

The first step was to create a gravity buffer zone, prevent more material from getting closer to the black hole. The second was, to go in closer, but still waay outside the noticeable temporally distorted area, with the next set of gravity-altering stations. Those would begin to reduce the size of the gravity well, but not the actual surface gravity of the black hole. That would be handled by the 3rd set of satellites, which would slowly reduce the effective 'weight' of the black hole. It's mass wouldn't change, but the gravity exerted by all that mass would be reduced. Slowly.

It had been a beautiful site, the moment when the black hole was no longer earning it's name, and became visible.

With the gravity no longer at literally crushing levels, the electromagnetic properties of atoms that repels atoms apart from one another, was enough to expand the black hole.

No longer a collapsed star, but just a dead one.

The fourth, final step, the goal of the project, was to use specially-designed transporters to literally, beam away some of the mass. With an in-built matter conversion process, the resulting lumps of mass, were literally, rocks of a very dense element. Those would be sent on to refinery plants – equipped with matter converters to produce specific amounts of various other elements, compounds, and so on.

It would then go to manufacturing plants to be formed into the parts for spaceships, or other materials for any space or terrestrial construction... Such as the first Bering Sea bridge, to be built out of materials that would be suitable for the cold arctic weather, fully encapsulated, the internal highway of 6 lanes on two levels plus a third lower level of 2 rail tracks...

The hope was that this 'Black Hole Mining' project would allow them to cease, completely cease, the strip-mining of earth...

--

_2016, Stargate Command_

Brigadier General Harry Carter gazed out from his office at the gate room below.

Leaning on the balcony, he murmered, "Where are you, Sam."

A knock on the door to his left interrupted his musings. He turned away from the window, and sat back at his desk. "Enter."

The door opened, and his teenage son and daughter entered.

"Hey dad," Janet started. "Mom back from Orilla yet?"

He shook his head. "No."

The two kids looked at each other, then at their dad, and saw that he was barely restraining his emotions. Jacob spoke up. "She'll be fine, dad. She's super smart..."

Harry nodded slightly, with a faint smile. "You bet she is."

There was a knock on the door to his left – the other door that Janet and Jacob entered through was now on his right – and it opened a bit, a head peeking in.

"Ah, sir..." Cam started.

"Come in, Cameron."

With permission, the 46 year old Colonel who still wore the SG-1 patch on his arm smiled slightly and entered fully, closing the door behind him. He saw the presence of the two kids, and after giving a hug to them both, he looked up at his boss.

"Just got word from the Ida Carrier group. The _Hammond_ had been disabled after some subspace anomaly destabilised the hyperspace window. No casualties, only minor injuries. Engines and communications were out, along with a few minor systems. Luckily, the Ida Carrier group were taking offensive action so the enemy forces didn't get to take advantage. She's being towed to the _Hermione Granger_. Sam'll get in touch from there when they arrive."

Harry sat back with a sigh, and smiled. He nodded at his friend, and said to the kids, "I'll call you down when she calls, kids. Why don't you go get something to eat and some sleep? It's quite late."

Janet and Jacob shared a look, then moved around the desk and gave him a tight hug, then left.

"Good kids." Cam commented with a smile.

Nodding, Harry said, "Janet's quite the budding pilot."

"Still grounded for joyriding?"

Harry snickered and nodded.

"You still haven't told me what's so funny about that. You didn't find Jacob doing that the first time very funny."

Harry calmed down a bit, and said, "Janet took out my old _Aethersprite_."

"Oh, That's not so bad."

Harry continued, "Daniel picked her up in the Kernar system."

Cam was silent for a minute, before he asked, "Isn't Kernar a colony of the Jaffa?"

"With peace ties with us."

Came was silent as that filtered in, then he had to ask, "So she knows how to fly in space and through hyperspace. That could be useful."

"Even so, that's why she's still grounded until she's 20."

"I thought that was just you doing that 'parent mad' thing?"

He shook his head. "Bigger than a lot of stuff any other kid would do, so bigger punishment. She can't just take my plane for a joyride around the galaxy. I wouldn't mind so much if she limited herself to our little home system... I mean, I let Jacob fly the type 11 Shuttlecraft to the fleet yards, to surprise Sam when the _Hammond_ last pulled in for overhaul maintenance."

Eyebrows raised, Cam had to say, "Wasn't he 12 at the time?"

Chuckling, Harry nodded. "They both learned to pilot before they turned 11. It's not like there's a space-pilots' license thing that they have to be at least a certain age to get... and even so, the _Star Trek_ craft I built so that you don't _have_ to be a pilot to still fly. The autopilot systems were quite good when I built the Type-11."

"Reminder... the Type-11 one is from...?"

"Picards' movie Enterprise. Seen first in Insurrection."

"Ah. I liked that one. Built-in Hyperdrive?"

"Based on the small F-302's, although not Naquadria."

Cam shook his head. "One of these days I'll have to join that club of yours. Get me one of those Type 9's... Small enough to fit through the 'gate... Be good for missions."

"Didn't you hear, SG-3 tried to get some Speeder bikes? They looked heartbroken when I told them that the inertial dampeners weren't small enough to fit in a mock up design taken from the films."

They both started snickering. Standing, then left through the door Cam had entered in, into the large conference room, that looked a lot different from how it used to be not ten years ago. The window overlooking the gate room was larger, for one.

They pair went to the stairwell, and walked down into the control room. As they did, they continued talking about the club that Harry had started a decade ago, that had gone beyond what he had thought it would. Upon catching site of the gate technician at the fancy lookin' control room computers, Harry ordered. "Dial up Atlantis."

The technician nodded, and a moment later, Harry looked out as the Stargate was dialled.

A very different Stargate.

It was the same size, proportions... but it was, newer. Unlike the Pegasus gate too, although the comparison between their galaxies' and the Pegasus galaxies' Stargates of 'Analogue' and 'digital' would have fit. Instead of set symbols, each of the 45 symbol plates on the inner ring sort of shimmered, from showing on 39 of the tiles, slightly-faded symbols of the Milkyway Galaxy, to showing on only 36 of them, slightly-faded symbols of the Pegasus Galaxy. Like the Pegasus Stargates, the symbols in the address being dialled then 'spun' from their originating tile, showing in a brighter glow literally moving from one tile to another.

Unlike Earths' original Stargate, it wasn't a slow process, and unlike the Pegasus Stargates, the process wasn't restricted to the Stargate actively waiting for the first symbol to lock before the next made its' way around the gate.

Although some locked out of order, they did lock at the correct chevrons.

A minute later, and the top-most tile glowed with the symbol of Earth – Pyramid with a sun above, and the Stargate activated.

Harry turned to Cam, "Give my best to everyone."

Cam nodded, and left the room. Harry watched as the Team Leader of SG-1 for going on 11 years strode into the gate room, and stepped through the Stargate, to rejoin SG-1 on Atlantis.

When the Stargate disconnected, Harry sighed, and decided he'd best get some sleep, not wanting to fall asleep when Sam called.

--

_**Authors Note:** This was Way Bigger than i thought it would be._ And no, that 'new stargate' there in 2016 isn't human-built. Well, not design-wise. Lets just say they came across the designs and builders instructions in some Ancient lab in pegasus, designs from just before the wraith started a war or something.

I never intended to write the series itself beyond Season 5 of Atlantis, and considering the slowness of my writing the main stories... I felt a tease of the 'future' yet outside of the main story was needed.


	17. First Colony, Tauri Alliance

**The Omake Files – The Fifth Man  
First Colony**

"_**Tauri Alliance"**_

_Planet P5A-944; otherwise known by 'First Colony', and derivations of. No Official Name._

It takes a very long time to create a fully self-sufficient colony from scratch.

The first colony established outside of Sol, by the Tauri, and not simply a populous moved to another planet unwillingly, no... these were all volunteers. It was partly a test, a long term one, to essential prove to the Great Races (be they watching or not, ascended or not) that they were worthy of being "The Fifth Race".

P5A-944 was chosen, because it was far away from any of the new major powers, but still within three hours hyperspace' journey by even the slowest vessel specifically designed to go such distances regularly.

Before the first colonist even stepped foot, (or rather, stepped foot _as_ a colonist, for many who helped build it prior to colonisation, volunteered to be the first colonists) the time between it being officially in a possible project, to all-out finished and ready for that first colonist... Technology advances had gotten to a point that some work had been redone several times.

One new, advanced and very architecture-changing piece of tech, made viable thanks to the Asgard' Matter Converter.

Then, with the ridiculously over-the-top "Black-hole mining" program... well, they were well on their way to being able to have star trek-style Replicators.

But that's getting ahead of ourselves.

Initially, the planet was a low-oxygen planet, but still would, with star trek terminology, be called a Class-M planet. It was similar to Earth, even with the sheer variety of environments...

It took around ten years before the first colonist stepped foot on the planet. The goals to be attained simply by going through the steps to set up the colony were what made it take so long.

It took a year to go from conceptual to the start of the search for a suitable planet. Everything had to be discussed, altered, and so on. After a year, approved and 'final' in so far as concerned with tech of the time, the search began.

During the 2 months of searching, a station was constructed. In pieces, to be towed, or otherwise transported flat-pack style, (well, sort of) and finally, a planet located, 3 months before the station was even to start being put together in orbit.

It was big. Habitable areas not so much, not near as much volume as a Daedalus-class, but a lot of volume was from the relatively simple large hangers, to the complex section of the station made entirely of variable-environment storehouses and laboratories. Two months further to complete.

17 months.

Another month for the initial survey. Simple mapping. "This shape here is this continent, with forest here, desert there, lake there."

Then the next year was the first stage of what the scientists coined as the "Genesis Phase".

No longer was it simple, incomplete Geological studies. Now it was intense study of everything. Which is why it took a year.

Due to the low-oxygen atmosphere, and being a touch closer to its sun than Earth was to sol, (A few hours short of a full 336 Earth days for one of its years) the surface was, indeed, hotter by a fairly large margin. Using a humans' average natural temperature tolerance range for comparison, that is. Too hot for human habitation, although not by very far.

The technology used by the teams, allowed them to conduct their research quite safely.

Thanks to anti-gravity units, and the nice "Effective-Mass Reduction" effect of the more advanced forms of Inertia Dampeners, the survey teams employed re-useable surface-to-orbit/re-entry vehicles fully insulated from the outside.

Vehicles that had been concurrently designed, then constructed at Jupiter Fleet Yards before the planet had even been found. They were very large.

A team of 8 could comfortably take one down to the planet, stay down there a week. Eat, Sleep, maintain their fitness, collect data and so on.

The lower levels, where actually where the work was done. In addition, the rear compartment was a hanger for the "Rover", a vehicle that walked. Short-range boosters allowed it to jump as high as 20 meters for an easy recovery, as the hanger' pad it sat on would drop with an open front and back, (netting on the back for a moving-recovery)

Options were available so they could get closer. Remotely, with small rovers largely similar in design to those used to explore Mars, before the more indepth-study started with the Prometheus, that is. Or, using more advanced enviro suits, go down in person.

So with the Exo-skeleton, the weakness of both was easily handled anyway.

Back to the Survey Vehicle.

The upper deck, almost all the way to the back had the 'Rec Room', a simple room with 8 seats, a pullout table for dinner, and the one-wall-kitchen. Also, the 8 quarters, running the rest of the length of the deck fore-ward of the Rec room.

However, it did have a 3rd deck. The Operations deck. Forward cockpit, Airlock for when docking with the station, various rooms and storage compartments, another airlock, and the Systems Compartment. Computers, engines, and so on.

The large vehicle, outwardly, wasn't really a cylindrical tube. It didn't have wings, either. Thereby, it didn't really resemble any of the civilian passenger planes of Earth.

It's ancient-inspired origins were actually rather clear. It was clear that the middle deck was indeed the widest, and it did have the cylindrical profile, but it wasn't truly that. It was "Slightly squashed," or it would appear so, but the flat planes, all around, counted to 9. Like the 9 chevrons on a Stargate.

From a distance it looked like a large Puddle Jumper, really. It's engine units were 4 very familiar drive pods, attached almost to the rear, All 4 would fold in for docking, but not into the middle, instead, the upper two would fold into a hidden compartment in the upper deck, the remaining space between which would simply be storage space (and accessable from the below engine room for maintenance of side pods)

The lower pods would retract into the lower deck, specifically, be visible inside of sealed units on the roof of the Rover hanger.

Built into the sides of the lower deck, in the space between the sloped hull, and vertical walls, were multiple landing legs. And the floor below, almost the full length in an unbroken chain was the anti-grav units. The rover hanger' downward-extending pad also contained them, those linked but not forming the same unit chain.

From the side, the slope on the front of the ship also was taken from the Puddle Jumper, with a compartment on the lab deck a little more forward than the operations' deck, and the single, team-leaders' quarters, above and almost entirely behind the cockpit.

The hull, at the bottom, was not horizontally flat. Instead, unlike the puddle Jumper, it continued the flat-yet-circular shape of the rest of the hull. From a distance, looking at it head-on, you would not know which way around it was, unless you saw the cockpit window.

Out of design, the heights of the decks were not proportionate. The Living Deck' only had the sufficient headroom, most of it's width, for the tallest 'normal' people. At 7" of height, the Living Deck was the smallest.

The Operations Deck, however, had 8'. And the Lab Deck was a full 10'. Given the two feet between each deck, and floor of the Lab deck to ceiling of the Living deck, was at 29'.

Enough of the Survey Vehicle.

The year of intense study involved, well, everything.

Study of the plant life. Working out what makes them them, poisonous, edible? More accurate, in depth mapping of the planet, too. That was only the 2nd of the 3 mapping stages, too, for the geology. Analysing what's in the soil, and so on. Better study of weather patterns... Everything.

After that year of study, they were ready for Stage 2 of the Genesis Phase.

It was relatively small, actually. Not on the planet, either.

That's where the cavernous multiple variable environment warehouses came into play.

They were actually the terraforming test chambers. Each one would contain the kind of environments found around the planet, each connected, interacting.

Filled with the exact environments of the planet below, air pressure, gravity, air mixture...

Then they'd be tested on a rapid change in environment, mostly.

It had been found that the polar icecaps had the highest concentration of natural oxygen. Melting some of them would release that air, and reduce the necessary work on terraforming the planet later on.

The existence of those ice caps on the planets' poles, was actually due to the cloud cover over those caps.

The hot regions, along the equator, where ocean neared, and in one large ocean, even crossed, provided the sheer amount of vapour into the atmosphere to form clouds, which would be carried and collecting over the poles. The rains would then have the chilling effect on those poles, which hardly ever saw day. It's seasonal tilt was not as pronounced, in that its orbit closer matched the planets' equatorial plane than earths. Indeed, only 5 degrees of tilt, provided no significant change of weather between summer and winter for either hemisphere.

After all the testing, two months of it, it was finally decided on how they would terraform the planet.

Oxygen allowed more heat to pass into space, than the other gasses naturally present in earths' atmosphere.

With more of those gasses on P5A-944, and less oxygen, combined with its closer proximity to its sun, meant that the terraformers would need to increase the oxygen percentage by more than they would if it was the same distance as Earth from their suns.

A balance, very difficult to get to.

That began Stage 3.

First, some of the polar ice caps were melted on the edges. Within a month, the Oxygen level had increased sufficiently, the planet stabilised 2 degrees lower than it would have been.

In the meantime, Terraforming stations, floating in the oceans, were actually, rather intentionally, separating the water molecules into the two base elements... Hydrogen, (which then was stored.) and Oxygen, which was then released into the atmosphere. Which, normally, would have been a rather lengthy process...

However, the gas was released into the atmosphere at around 5,000 feet in the air, at a frightening rate. With an inertial dampener with the handy effective-mass-reduction effect, the stations were literally, hovering thanks to releasing the gas.

So, so many bottles at 500 psi each, releasing the gas. Staggered, with Asgard transporters and automated systems sending empty canisters back down, and new ones sent up so the pressure applied downward was always at a particular range.

With a lot of those, the ocean surface terraforming stations in beaming up all those canisters, plus a few other stations using somewhat different techniques, so far, nothing except the equipment had been brought in to force the change.

That is to say, a planet-sized amount of oxygen was not being brought to the planet.

All the oxygen that brought it down to barely-tolerable levels was simply what was already in the water and ice.

Of course, this period caused lots of weather problems...

Luckily, the Survey vehicles, then converted somewhat but still largely with their labs, were well insulated from the weather, like lightning strikes.

It was only after 5 years since the conception of the program, that, out of the genesis phase, the "biosphere" of the planet safely converted to 'accept' human inhabitation, that work began on the actual human habitation aspect.

They didn't want to send people there, only with no idea on how to live, or even where to live.

During the planning, it had been pointed out that with the advanced technologies now in existence, easily replaced and all that, Earth could finally change from the economic-driven society.

Currency would become worthless.

But, the societal uproar, prevented them from doing it.

And so, the solution, was a multi-stage program, involving the First Colony.

It would be built to exist without the economic model, but with strong emphasis on that which Star Trek so spouted off... the self-improvement of individuals, and collectively, the improvement of the species. So to speak.

Overpopulated as Earth was, with no more farmland available... and given the societal problem in going from currency to no currency and all that...

Well, it would be a key point that the colony, quickly become an exporting planet.

With Matter converters, it is easy to suggest food replicators, but star trek got it right on that it was still a complex matter of giving food, taste... pardon the pun.

Even star trek showed that farms were not that unheard of. Captain Picards' family 'owned' a vine yard, for instance.

So having lots of farmland, was on the planning board.

Hell, Ret. Gen. J. O'Neill almost asked if FC was going to be like that Aschen Member world without the evil aspect.

He'd even insisted on going there, to make sure the planet really was without sentient life. Nothing beyond insect life, which adapted to the cooler habitat.

Thanks to Asgard help, they'd even gotten the details on perfected cloning of Animals. Although, they did have the plan of making human cloning illegal unless where necessary to save a terminally ill patient suffering from otherwise incurable disease. (Nothing about extending life past old age).

So farmland for livestock was too, on there. Of course, the genetic variety for said animals had been exhaustively catalogued by the Asgard for that. Well, it was simple for them, but would have been exhaustive for as many humans to do that.

The plan, there, was to export food to Earth. Being only a few hours away in hyperspace meant it would be a quick matter.

In fact, it was decided that the planet would, in the no more than 35% land inhabited, be of that, 60% farmland, or no less then 30%.

By doing this also, they gave those who did farming because they wanted the chance to do so without the burdens the economic model meant.

On earth, the price of food would therefore drop. However, that would have a seemingly bad effect on the economically-constrained earthbound farmers. They would therefore be given the opportunity to live in a "farming community that is self sufficient, without economic-based constrains."

For transport of that food, Trains would run to the Starports.

Making Starports around the planet necessary...

Some of the ideas would, on Earth, gain significant opposition. And given Earths' society, and associate morality, that would be right, in some respects.

One that couldn't be argued as wrong, however, was that between the ages of 14-16, fitness programs would be a requirement. In the 16-17 bracket, a minimal level of attendance to some club which would keep a strict dieter at a comfortable fitness level (nothing amazing) also be required at the schools to give them continued access later on to the more fun stuff.

One effect that would be eventually seen was that no more where the "Jocks" so much fitter than the "nerds", which in high schools, was one part behind bullying.

After all, if they can fight back, and the Jocks know so, they'd be more hesitant to start one.

Another was that, even those who spend upwards of more than 3 hours a day average per week (even if its all done in one or two sittings on a weekend) on a computer, in a game... they'd still need to attend those fitness things on a regular basis.

One of those enforced "Healthy body, healthy mind" things.

This of course, spread into the education system, and so on. With no economic system, what would the difference be between "private" and "public"?

The answer? How smart a person is. Not as in, "so what if you know Pi to the 90th decimal, your IQ is lower than 120."

But, if you can answer these questions, you're in this class. Answer these too, and the next one up. And so forth.

Aka Grades.

But then, without the economic system, what would prevent a teacher, tired of unruly students, have to do? Well, punishments would include restriction on those fun priviledges like the games and sports stuff, although the not-so-fun fitness things would therefore increase.

Overall, the sheer difference between the two, would challenge anyone moving over.

Then again, those settling there already in the Tauri space' forces (especially those from the SGC, or Atlantis programs) would find it easier.

Even the design of the capital was set down prior to construction.

With the layout being several concentric circles for roads, set at a specific distances apart... the roads leading out crossed them at 9 particular angles...every 40 degrees, with a north road, and 2, 20 degrees either side of south.

Although, they would not reach to meet in the middle, any of them.

The centre would have widely-spaced buildings, the central government and military buildings.

Then, outward, rings of urban districts, in each of the 9 areas of land that were wider then the ones inside them...

Schools, Parks, hospitals, everything.

A fair distance away, would be the intercontinental transport terminal.

Basically a train station, Leading to the nearest Starports, those intentionally kept away from the large city, with only a small supporting population.

Complex as it was, with its own outlying farmland planned, it was known that it would be difficult to find suitably flat land. So they'd need to create it.

And, in the preparation of the chosen location, they had. It was a hilly area, and the hills were removed. Along with a significant portion of the ground the would be built on.

First, the basic city-wide infrastructure was built, for the basic amenities. Power, water. Then, the raw-materials feeding the individual "stores" that produce the plentiful supplies people would want or need.

Each district would be built as needed in the gaps around the road network that then went up.

The central government district then went up.

Power was divided into 4 sectors. A central sector, covering the inner 2 mile-diameter of districts. The Northeast sector, covering 0-120 degree sectors outward of the central sector. 120-240 was the south, and 240-360/0 was the north-west sector.

Once that had gone up, and a year after it had started, the basic forming of the land for the urban districts were built.

Actual construction of buildings would be done when populous were found and chosen their new homes.

It was actually rather funny how that part would be done. The makers of The Sims were recruited to create a Sims version of the First Colony Capital, for use in letting the new people design their homes, to be built to their specs, if you will.

With a limit on certain things, however, like no more than 3 floors above ground minus the loft, and no more than 2 below. (B-2, B-1, G, 1, 2, Attic.)

Captain Gary Allerton, of the Tauri Alliance Military, looked out at the school his four children were attending. He had four. Grace and Robert were in the higher grades, already they were complaining about having to do all the fitness stuff.

While Grace was perfectly happy just being with her mates, and so grumbling because they weren't in the fitness program she was, Robert, he had gotten worried about. He was old enough that his behaviour and grades at school mattered to what his priviledges were. His worldnet access had already been cut off, so he'd not been able to keep in touch with his girlfriend out in the cow farms the other side of the planet. His citynet access had been reduced too, only one hour per day of non-government or education sites. If Robert continued to not participate, he would see his computer priviledges entirely revoked. Robert still complained how it wouldn't happen on Earth.

If he were honest, he preferred this. On Earth, such treatment wouldn't be had, and he'd have to work harder to get the same standard of living that was essentially, freely provided.

All they asked of them, was they put something back into them. Given the currency-free nature of their society, what that was, was up to them. At Roberts' age, all that meant was his participation in the community, helping around and all that.

What would they care if he spent his free time playing Jaffa Warlords when not chatting away to his girlfriend (a fellow JW player).

Another, was that he wouldn't gain his travel pass automatically at 17, which included him being able to put himself forward for the drivers test. (the lessons were optional from 16 with parental permission, without from 17. But the test required the driver be 17 and having had a specific number or more of lessons with high ratings.)

That, sadly, was going to be a long way away, whether or not Robert got his travel pass soon.

Gary looked at the damage of the Ferrari F-40 mockup that he had said Robert could drive to and from school, as soon as he done half the test-required high-rating lessons.

Like all cars on First Colony, the FF40 wasn't an internal combustion engine, but a hybrid of hydro-electric and pure-electric engines.

It was as safe to destroy as any large object going at upwards of 30mph. Unlike Earth vehicles, which even today were still mostly oil-burning.

Robert had crashed on his way to pick up a friend from a district on the other side of the school from their home. The traffic monitoring systems had recorded the events, and already he knew that his son was playing music loudly, although analysis hadn't yet completed to say what or who was at fault.

Loudly, he grumbled that he'd need to get it detailed by the districts' local mechanic, a guy who spent a lot of time building the outer bodies by hand.

Very little work on First Colony was done entirely by automated robots. A lesson learned.

A boom sounded, and looking up, he winced as he heard the sirens of the twice-annual attack drills start. The boom came from the fake weapons fire from orbit. Without any shields, nevermind the overlapping district shields, all that weapons fire would do is burn wood, causing a geyser of ground to shoot up about 20 feet in a small area. Enough to killa person, but only give someone conscussion if they're a foot away from the actual impact site.

With the shields, nothing. Just the boom, boom, boom, of repeated fire.

Mostly, the drill was to get the people used to the idea of "If there's an attack from space, do this", but without doing the paranoia deal of "We can be attacked next month, no, next week! Tomorrow!" that happened after 9/11 on Earth in the USA.

As an active-duty officer in the planet-side division of the Alliance military, he had to stop what he was doing and report in. The excercise wasn't just for civilians.

He knew it was due anytime in the next fortnight, but usually didn't happen first day of the warning period.


	18. First Colony, Retirement

**The Omake Files – The Fifth Man  
First Colony**

"_**Retirement"**_

_Planet P5A-944; otherwise known by 'First Colony', and derivations of. No Official Name._

Over the decades, the Tauri had started off as calling themselves human, and only somewhat grudgingly letting the Jaffa call them the Tauri. Eventually, it began to stick that much more, as to say you're a Tauri, is to say you are from the Homeworld.

After First Colony was established, 5 years after it began to prosper, with the secret about the Stargate and a lot of the attached details getting for some of it, unclassified (Emmett Bregman was handy in quelling fears, as he got to also show an updated version of his video from long ago, well, rather a supplement. A 'Before' and 'After' shot. Including that First colony was being built at the time) Another planet, this time simply habitable with no terraforming required, but similarly devoid of intelligent life. Although animal life had flourished there.

Five years after, and smaller moons began to be terraformed, with all the deep-ground artificial gravity generators to bring them close to planet-gravity. Varied from planet to planet, between 0.8g and 1.3g (With the scale set to 1.0g: Earth gravity)

First Colony was a heavy world, 1.2g, most moons were low-gravity, 0.8~0.9g, only two were 1.0g or above.

Humanity, had reached for the stars.

One, key point, that had been made with moving planets, was that it was a condition that they literally, after 6 months of living there, become citizens of those planets or moons, not exactly forfeiting their rights on earth, more of a, I am not going to balance the economy-based life on earth with the utopian life on Jegra, or any of the other weirdly named moons people moved to.

Another was that while yes, food was free, the extra stuff not required to _live_ were priviledges, and you had to earn it, somehow.

That was a suggestion from one of the key advisors during the formation of the plan for First Colony.

A familiar name to those who knew about the Stargate program, and more.

At the time, Colonel Harry Carter.

He had a few ideas about how living in a society with the capacity to go, "living essentials are so abundant and unlikely to run out that we don't have to have an economy for it" could collapse into anarchy, when those responsible for keeping that source going... well.

Lets just say he shared that he knew of one society that should have been Utopian. People to learn because they want to, and all that.

But it didn't work. People coming into the society were locked out of being able to stay within it. Not being taught what they needed to get even food, relying on shopping...

Literally, the magic world shouldn't have required money. Long-term enchanters to lend their talents to conjuring or otherwise "duplicating" books to learn from, that would last a school year. Spells to enhance tree growth, in order to create a renewable source of material to create those that then go in the family libraries. Also usable on edible plants... So on and So forth.

Sure, some level of barter system would be in place.

But that is where Harry suggested a different system, than the economic model. He didn't know what to do for it though.

No, the idea of earning by learning and helping the community came from a quiet corner of the group involved.

And honestly, earning by learning, rather than earning by working and faking the learning and so on and relying on parents to enforce (when parents can be either too strict or give in without even a push from the kids etcetera.)

And on the economic model especially, if you didn't have the skills, you couldn't get the money to do something you may very well be very good at.

On this system, you can do that, and if it's something that's also beneficial to others, even better.

On this system, Kids were, perhaps through some kind of subtle yet morally-ok method of manipulation (which is what parenting involves usually, in droves) encouraged to learn.

Like to race cars? Fine... excellent driver though? Sure, so long as you help others to learn to drive... etcetera.

Most teachers on these colonies actually found themselves much preferring life out there, rather than on earth. With the revolving group of kids that were, year by year, easier than the last because they genuinely wanted to learn, was great.

Society could never be truly Utopian, but the incentives towards criminal activities, and related downsides of society that necessarily aren't illegal in certain places... well those incentives didn't exist.

Crime, a lot of it, was money related. Drug dealing, theft, etcetera.

Money, which those planets didn't use.

And of course, those who do it not for the money, but for the personal pleasure, are either, suitably placed into therapy (with even some, putting the skills gained into useful, beneficial-to-society tasks. Even on Earth, that was known to happen!) or for those lost causes, put into prison.

And unlike some prisons, where they get TV, PS3/PS4s, or Xbox Revolutions, or Nintendo Wiid (A gamble to be sure by the company on naming the successor to the Wii) these guys weren't given the priviledges that economically-strapped people on earth couldn't get even working 72 hours a week, that the misbehaving teens who are not always necessarily doing wrong on purpose, or doing anything to earn.

No, those released had proven themselves reformed, and any repeat offenses on certain charges were, perhaps ruthlessly, but in the day and age of unquestionable proof, not as morally ambiguous as it used to be, put on the death penalty.

Those whose original and repeat offenses both, weren't that bad, well, certain crimes were on a two-strikes rule, while others were on the three but with life in prison sentence rather than the death penalty.

Having a moon as a prison reminded two retired generals of some problems such prison systems had shown in science fiction, so when that passed, Ret. Generals H. Carter and C. Mitchell had strongly suggested that children born on prison planets were _not_ left there.

The echoes of having whole planets' societies not based on currency, economy, (and being able to do it mostly right) had reverberated through a lot of aspects of human life too.

Foster children were often seen in a certain way, and unfortunately, a lot boiled down to that foster families sometimes couldn't actually afford to have the 'top brand names' on the kids clothes... or otherwise economy-based materialistic lifestyles of the teenagers of many countries on earth.

On the other planets, there wasn't that aspect.

They knew, the foster parents were taking them in because they wanted to, because they cared.

They knew that they didn't need to complain about not having clothes, because they could have some of the best clothes around. Production and style wasn't infinite, by any means, but it was no longer the days were someone could go to a clothes boutique and get half the store.

With laundrettes using technology in the cleansing of clothes, giving old clothes back wasn't even an issue. Don't wear it anymore? Okay. Exchange for the same but in your new size? Sure.

Women found that their wardrobes weren't nearly as big on these colonies, as they used to be on earth. Yes, they could have their casual wear in the closet alone, and special occasions involve, one day, going to those clothing boutiques, seeing themselves all done up in the shops' special holographic alcove to show the person what they'd look like with different styles of hair and makeup and all that. Those boutiques weren't just clothes.

Tailored clothing wasn't just an elite-only now.

Kids weren't restricted to the cheerleader clique, jock group, and nerds of old American high school. Simply by the part where, on these colonies, it didn't matter that their parent was a billionaire or down-and-out-of-pocket looser unable to get a job.

You couldn't tell the fostered Jock from the "rich" Jock, and so on.

With the planets each essentially independant, and drawing a lot of the earth's populous away, religions either dying out or adapting (and indeed, the hostile-to-other groups largely disappeared) Earth was slowly but surely, adapting (in a very controlled manner) to loosing that economy basis of its' worldwide society.

Indeed, alliances and wars were, while the latter not entirely gone, they were not such a big thing anymore.

The lessons learned by the SG teams during their first 15 years of operations from Cheyenne Mountain were not ignored.

After they had two colonies out in space, an idea was drawn up that any planet could agree or disagree to, one attached to another idea: The Formation of the "Tauri Alliance". Geeks the galaxy over saw the inspirations for what they were: Babylon 5, Star Trek, and the like.

Each planet, independant 'states'. But, allied together.

The attached idea was relatively simple when suggested.

'I defend my home, my neighbour defends his home, and together, we defend our homes.'

No, not an enforced draft.

The threat of invasion was occasional, and the lesson learned from Goa'uld, Ori, Ori's Armies, and a variety of other outside threats was listened to.

At the age of 68, Governor of the planet named "Selmak", in honor of his Father-in-Law's dead Tok'ra Symbiote, had this to say about his world implementing the final version of what became law.

"_The moment we decide, 'I am not going to raise my gun and defend my land', and say 'Let those defend us', do we forfeit the right to our land? When the Fathers, Mothers, Brothers, Sisters, Sons and Daughters in our militaries are injured defending those places, or even killed, would it therefore be the right of their family to claim that land as their own? Defend what is yours. If your neighbour does his or her best but separately, you cannot win, but together, you can, then that is what we should do!_

"_It is not the sole job of the Tauri Alliances' armed forces to defend us. They are just a few lines of defense out of many layers. _

"_Even if you choose to become Teachers, Artists, Musicians, Programmers, Engineers, Designers, Athletes, chefs or anything else, you can remember this:_

"_Those who defend our worlds, when they are young, they need to be taught. By rights, no one should not have the privilege of knowing beauty in the world around them. When they are off duty and trying to relieve stress, they may listen to your music. They rely on the software of their computers to get things right and the hardware to not crap out at an inopportune time. Anything they use will have needed to be drawn out by someone, made to look the way those things do. And the knowledge of how to stay in shape is often gained by those who are professionals at it. They may not have the time to see to what are otherwise basics for you. How to cook the food they eat._

"_In battle, even just hearing a familiar song from a fellow soldier can strengthen their resolve. Knowing that their team mate can get them out of a jam, or figure out what the enemy are saying and therefore know what they will do. When Communications are out, as I know too well can and will happen, we may need a person to get from one location to another in record time. To reprogram something to do a job it was not meant for, or built that item._

"_SG-1 was not a team of grunts. First there was then-Colonel O'Neill. He was a pilot and Special Forces veteran before he even stepped into Stargate Command the first time. He still had to be taught what he knew. Second, there was Doctor Jackson. He was not a soldier. He was a triple-doctorate certified genius of ancient history. Philology, Anthrolopology and Archeology. He needed to get fit to have any hope of surviving on his own. And indeed, he survived, even when he died. Third, my lovely wife, then-Captain Carter. Yes I took her name. She was an astrophysicist and soldier. She also had a lot of training and skill with Engineering and Programming. To quote, It took her two years and a supercomputer to Macguyver a Dialing device for the Stargate, the first time. Fourth, There was Teal'c, a Jaffa. He knew nothing of Earth when he came to us. He later became the galaxy-renowned philosopher, artist and athlete that we know today. Fifth, was Jonas Quinn. He was initially on the team for a year, and after a several-year-long period on his homeworld, Langara, he then came back to us. He was a frighteningly quick learner. His base was in science, but he took over Doctor Jackson's duties during Daniels' infamous year of absence. Then... there was me. I had already participated in a few missions, helped out around the base, prior to joining SG-1. I wasn't even a college graduate or Air Force Officer. I had to be taught. From Scratch. I knew nothing of science, engineering. Only the difference between right and wrong. Everything else was instinct or guesswork for awhile. Today you see me here, The man who aged decades in seconds, married his fellow teammate, and became the most famous engineer on Earth once the truth about the Program was released. When my good friend, Then-Lieutenant Colonel Mitchell joined SG-1, or rather, put the band back together, He had read almost all of our mission reports. And I must say, 8 years of missions counts to a lot. He came to us as a pilot. We had to turn him into a decent SG Team member. To this day, he works, now as a civilian advisor for the Tauri Alliance, keeping them on the straight and narrow... a rather big switch in roles. A year after Cameron, came Vala. A Con artist, thief, former host to a Goa'uld and many other things. And I am proud to say I knew her. They were all on the team during the years I spent as a part of SG-1. Years that could only have played out at all well because of my key point._

"_Teachers, Musicians, Programmers, Engineers, Designers, Athletes... Those civilian careers are all possible after being in the forces, whether or not you actually go for a support or front line role._

"_I am not telling you all that you will serve several years._

"_I am asking you to give at least the minimum service period... a year. A year where learning how to defend yourself, how to use a weapon, is only a very small part of it."_

**Authors Note**: Not much "pro" some of these ideas. And yes, they sound, er, communistic to me. But keep in mind that much propaganda prevents people from really seeing which parts of a society are actually communistic features and those that are not.

Now you try and think of a society that with matter replicators could have that "utopian" society and not have flaws.


End file.
